Mine, Yours, His, and Hers
by BowChickaBowWoww
Summary: Percy and Annabeth abruptly broke up before high school graduation and no one really knew why. Annabeth leaves, then comes back six years later, with a secret. How much has changed? WHO changed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Peoples! This is my first story! :) And, The Evil Hershey Panda helped me with this, mostly because she is my best friend (She introduced me to this website!) By the way, check out her stories, they're great!**

**I hope you like my story! Also, they're in the middle of October!  
**

**Chapter 1**

_Annabeth's POV_

I glanced out the tiny window as the pilot announced we would be landing in about ten minutes. It was dark out and starting to rain. Gray clouds covered most of the skyscrapers below. I heard faint thunder and bit my lip nervously. I felt the plane go lower and we finally got below the clouds. I could see the airport, it wasn't that far now, and the plane was pretty close to the ground, so us crashing suddenly isn't possible. Unless we crash into the actual airport. Unless Zeus blasts us to bits.

I jumped as the plane touched the ground. "Why are you so nervous?" My partner, Seamus Clancy asked, looking around calmly.

I shook my head, "Nothing, it's nothing." I breathed. _Other than going to New York after leaving unexpectedly six years ago and seeing someone I used to know. _Other than that, I'm fine.

Everyone clapped as the plane finally slowed to a stop and the seat belt sign turned off. In a few minutes, we were able to get our bags and make our way out of the plane. I grabbed my gray laptop case and gray mini-suitcase and got out of my seat. Once I was out and in the waiting center I wished I was back in California. I honestly did not feel like being back in New York. My stomach felt queasy.

Seamus gestured me to follow him. Let me explained him a bit. Seamus is my partner in crime, literally, (I'll explain that another time). He _used _to have blond, messy hair, but then he had to dye it dark brown and shave it for another mission. He's strong, but not in a totally bulky, monstrous way. He's handsome, I suppose. We met a year ago, on the same mission, (I'll explain that later, too), and now we're partners.

We retrieved our suitcases and spotted a man with a sign that had our names on it. We nodded at each other and made our way towards him. I slipped on my black trench coat as we headed outside. It had started hailing, too. I fumbled with my suitcases as I ran after Seamus across the street. By the time we made it to the black, completely tinted car, we were soaked. Seamus put the cases in the back while I got in the car. In a few seconds, he was next to me, shivering slightly.

The driver didn't ask where we were headed, he knew already, though we didn't.

You're probably really confused right now.

Six years ago, Percy and I got into a fight, our first major one. It was about college. When we were seventeen, we promised we would go to the same college. Then a few days before our high school graduation, I broke that promise. I told him I was going to a university in California. He didn't take it to well, especially when I couldn't tell him _which _college it was. That resulted in him calling me a selfish bitch, which pretty much pissed me off. We ended up angrily breaking-up with each other. Last time I saw him was at the graduation, I didn't even go to prom.

I couldn't tell him about the university because it was top secret. Also, it wasn't _exactly _a university.

Before graduation, I was messing around with Daedalus' laptop. I found some pretty strange stuff, typed in a few things, next thing I know, FBI is coming through my doors and windows (Scaring the crap out of my father) and telling me that I hacked into NASA and accessed encrypted information. They took me in of course, then the CIA contacted me and asked me to train with them for a while. I '_got the cut' _apparently because they asked me to join their team.

I've done a few missions and lots of hacking since then, but then something strange happened in California. I was at a bar with my supervisor a few weeks ago talking about a promotion. Suddenly, someone had a gun to my head, asking me about Daedalus' laptop, immediately, my supervisor pulled out a gun, shot the man, then ran out of there with me.

So, here I am. In New York, for five months. They say it's for another mission, but I think it's cause of the information on the laptop is important and only I can access it and I need to be alive for that, though I haven't even fully explored it, even after seven years.

Seamus and I don't know the mission is, we'll know once we get to our destination. Which is basically right now since the car had stopped. "The package is coming in three days." The driver said, shocking us, he handed us a key with a note saying 2_D. _

We nodded and headed out the car, right before the driver gave me an umbrella. I nodded in thanks and was about about to give him money, but he shook his head.

Once I was out, I looked ahead of me. A large building with balconies on each floor was there, surrounded by smaller buildings. They looked like Condos.

I put my laptop case around my shoulders and headed towards the door with two suitcases on each arm and trying to balance the umbrella on my neck. I went back and fourth, helping Seamus with the suitcases. When we were done, we entered the building. The lobby was nice and simple, lots of browns and golds. There was a young woman behind a counter chew gum, looking bored. She barely glanced at us as we headed to the elevators.

Once we were in the elevators, I handed Seamus the keys. "2D? Which floor is that?" He asked, looking at the buttons all labeled with numbers.

I rolled my eyes, "Try _four._" I told him.

He pressed the button. In a few seconds, we were at the fourth floor facing two doors, one said _1D _the other said _2D. _We shrugged and stepped out the moving contraption and stuffed the key in the knob. Strangely enough, it _opened. _Seamus looked at me.

"Go on." I said, gesturing him to move.

He glared at me then pushed the luggage in. I struggled with my suitcases then shut the door behind me. I turned around then stifled a gasp. The place was amazing. We enter the living room once we go through the door, a white leather couch shaped in an _L _sat against the wall. The floor was black marble, a white, fur rug was in the middle of the room sitting under a glass coffee table. A large TV was on the wall and a China cabinet opposite of the couch. A love seat was a few feet from the door. There was no wall separating the living room and the kitchen, which is right where Seamus went and was looking into a shiny, metal refrigerator. The kitchen's main colors was the same as the living room, black and white.

A narrow hallway was to the left of the kitchen, four doors were shown. From further inspection, it showed two of them were bathrooms and two of them were bedrooms. I instantly called the bigger room, leaving Seamus groaning with a bagel in his mouth.

I dragged my suitcases into my room. My room was white and black, _of course, _it had a king sized, low bed, white carpet, an in-wall closest along with a nightstand on either side of the bed and in front on the bed was a black buero with a large, rectangular mirror.

I kicked off my sneakers and laid down on the bed, exhausted. "Annabeth?" I heard Seamus call out.

"What?" I yelled, sounding muffled against the pillow.

"Come 'ere!" He responded.

I groaned and dragged my feet towards the sound of his voice. I looked at him curiously. He was sprawled across the floor, his ear pressed against it. He gestured me to do the same. "Seamus Clancy, I am not going to-"

"Just come listen!" He exclaimed.

I sighed and pressed my ear to the floor. I didn't hear anything, then I did. It was like... _boom boom boom, _and the floor vibrated slightly. "What is that?" I whispered, it had a bit of rhythm to it.

He shrugged the smirked, "Let's go find out." he jumped up

"Seamus, I'm not going out of this room. I am tired, I have a headache, and I'm hungry!" I said, standing up. He put on _Adidas _and opened the door then left.

I sighed, put on slippers, then followed him. He already at the bottom of the stairs next to the Elevator waiting for me. I noticed he had a gun. "Seamus! Put that away! What is someone sees that? How did you even get that pass security?" I whispered, reaching him and slapping him on his arm.

He winced and hid it behind his back, "Calm down! No one's going to see it! Also, believe me, it's not _that _hard getting things pass America's security."

I glared at him, but said nothing else. He went to the floor directly under us, I followed close behind. He looked like a professional, and he kinda is, he's been a part of the CIA for nine years, he's twenty-five. He pressed his ear against one of the doors, it was _2C, _he nodded at me then knocked on the door twice, then put the gun behind him.

A few minutes later, the door open and music blared from the place. I blinked a few times, staring at the girl who opened the door. She looked the same age as me, twenty-four, had bright red/orange hair, straightened, freckles, green eyes, and right now, she looked beautiful. She had a glass cup in her hand with, possibly, beer in it. She looked at Seamus and grinned, I wasn't noticeable, I hiding behind him.

"Hey there, you here for the party?" She asked, gesturing inside. Inside, lights were flashing and a big crowd was in there, dancing and drinking.

"A party? At two in the morning?" Seamus asked, glancing behind her. She did something that was between nodding and shrugging. "No, thanks. Maybe next time." Seamus said, sounding slightly confused.

"You got it." She said, holding up her glass. "Hey, are you the the people who moved upstairs?" she asked.

While then made conversation, someone called her name. "_Rachel? Who's at the door?_" The voice said, it sounded male.

Before I got the chance to see who it was, the girl glanced at me. Her eyes widened, at first I thought she saw Seamus' gun, but I noticed she was looking at _me. _Her eyes narrowed, then she shook her head, as if throwing away an idea. I turned around and quickly started to make my way upstairs. I heard Seamus saying something about me and prayed to the gods that he didn't tell her my name.

I went into the apartment/condo and straight to my room. I paced around the room and bit my nails repeating, "_Crap." _over and over again.

In a few minutes, Seamus was at my door with his arms crossed. "Care to tell me why you ran away from our neighbors?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I know her." I muttered.

"Ah, is this what you were afraid of?" He asked, completely clueless. No one I work with, except for my supervisor, knows I'm a half-blood.

I nodded, took a deep breath, then sighed. "That was Rachel Elizabeth Dare." I told him. "I'm sure you've heard of her, or her father." I said.

He nodded, "I have..." he raised an eyebrow. "What? You two have history?" He asked.

"A lot more than you think." I muttered then closed my door, leaving him standing in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, I was _suppose _to wake up early, but I stayed up late because our neighbors decided they don't need sleep, they need to blast music at four o' clock in the morning. I got up at twelve, Seamus was already out, having breakfast without me. I was putting on my gray sweatpants and sweatshirt so I could go out jogging for two hours. I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail, grabbed the spare set of keys, then escaped from the apartment. I took the stairs to the lobby. On my way out, I saw Seamus heading in with a bag of groceries.

"Rough night?" He asked, smirking. I glared at him, tripped him, then continued my way out.

As stepped out, I noticed a few things that I didn't see in California. Like, how the tree's last leaves were hanging loosely from the branches, the sludge from last night's rain/hail storm, the bustling crowd of New Yorkers just walking, minding their own business. In California, I haven't seen a leaf go brown since... years, actually. I can't even remember the last time it snowed, much less hailed. Also, I'm just still so used to New York's constant crowds, always having a bit of black in their wardrobe. Like a pattern. I smiled to myself then sped up my walk to a jog.

About an hour later, I took a break. I stopped at a nearby Starbucks and got a coffee (Black, no milk) and a bagel. Not much people was here, thankfully, so I grabbed a newspaper and sat at a small round table. I hummed quietly to myself while I sipped my coffee and read the paper. I was taking a bite out of my bagel when the bell, signaling someone came in, rang.

I glanced in the door's direction then turned back to my paper, then did a double take. Coming in was a girl who had light brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes, with a face I could recognize anywhere, I was close with her after the great battle for about a year, until she had to leave. She had her hand wrapped around a younger girl. The younger girl had black long hair, fair skin, and very dark eyes, but other than that, she looked like the woman who held her hand.

The little girl had a flower between her fingers and was twirling it around happily while taking big steps with her colorful raincoats. The woman looked for a seat then caught my eye. Her eyes widened then she grinned and made her way towards me. I smiled sheepishly as she stood next to my table.

"Annabeth Chase, where in Hades' have you been?" Katie Gardner asked, trying to sound firm.

I laughed lightly then stood to give her hug. "California. Studying." I replied, smiling. "How about you? Last time I saw you, you were helping Grover in Central Park." Suddenly, I felt queasy. _Grover. _

"Yeah, but, I came back to camp and saw all my friends were gone, off to collage. Didn't take long until I decided to go to college, too. Then, something came up." She smiled at the younger girl. "This is my daughter, Genesis. She's three years old."

"Hello, lady." The little girl said. Her mother smiled at her.

I bent down to her level. "Hi, I'm Annabeth. You're so cute." I cooed, then turned back to Katie and gestured her to sit down. She did, then sat Genesis on her lap. "Who's the father?" I asked, smirking.

She blushed, "You're going to find it hard to believe..." I raised an eyebrow. "Remember Nico... Di Angelo?"

I gasped then my hand flew to my mouth. "Seriously? Oh, my gods!" I grinned.

"Yeah, he's one of the reasons why I went to a college here, in New York." She said, while her daughter fiddled with my newspapers.

"I'm so happy for you! So, you're married?" I pressed my hands together.

She nodded beaming. "A year before this little chicken was born." She touched Genesis' nose. "Surprised me, too."

I sighed happily. Nico and Katie. I never would have thought they would end up together. "How's life, then? Everything going good?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

She nodded, "Yes, I own a shop now. I'm a florist." She smiled proudly. "You should stop by sometime!"

"Of course!" I replied and she gave me the address of her shop.

"How have you been?" She asked, smoothing down her daughters hair.

I shrugged, "Good, I guess. I'm in New York for a while, then I gotta head back to California in five months. I'm here with my... business partner. On a business trip." I said nervously.

She nodded, grinning. "I knew you would get into something like that, though I always that you wanted to be an architecture. Speaking of that, how's Olympus?"

I waved that away. "I haven't been there in seven years. Took about a year to finished, a few weeks after you left actually. They were impressed, though I don't think it was my best work." I took another sip. "So... How is... everyone?" I asked casually.

She smirked. "By everyone, do you mean Percy?" My heart nearly stopped when she said his name. She laughed. "Don't worry, everyone's fine, last time I heard. It's been while, though. I haven't seen them in quite a while." She looked off in the distance, thinking.

"How's Nico? He doing alright?" I asked.

She smiled, "He's doing lovely. Except, he's hardly allowed in my shop. He kills everything." She said, whispering the last part.

I chuckled, "That's Nico for ya."

She jumped, "Oh, I was going to grab a coffee then head out to Central Park, do you want to come?" She asked.

I frowned, "I'm so sorry, I would, but I'm on break, in about five minutes I'm going running, then I have to get to my apartment..."

She smiled, "It's okay Annabeth." We stood a the same time. "Promise you'll visit! Nico will be happy to see you, he hasn't had much of his friends pop out here."

I nodded and smiled, "Definitely." I replied, grabbed the remaining of my coffee and started heading out. "Bye, Kate! See you, Genesis!" I called out then exited the shop.

I smiled to myself yet again. That wasn't too bad. It was nice seeing an old friend. It made be kind of sad to see her with a child, I've never told anyone, but I always wished that someday, I would get to hold _my _child in my arms.

I sighed, sipped the last of my coffee, then started jogging. While jogging, a part of my mind wondered the same things again and again, but I made sure to ignore it.

An hour and thirty minutes later, I was back at my building and heading up the stairs. Going past Rachel's -or what I assumed was Rachel's- floor, I wondered if, by any chance, she would be happy to see me. We parted on bad terms, she wasn't the _oh-so-powerful-prophecy-teller-of-the-gods _for long, so... she kind of made it a goal to get Percy back.

When I got to the apartment, Seamus was make spaghetti. Raised an eyebrow and sat on a stool. "You cook? Since when?" I asked.

"Since I learned that woman _love _guys who cook." He said, throwing some vegetables in the pot. I rolled my eyes then shook my head. "You know, we have two more nights in New York, we should make the most of it."

He chopped some sausages. "What are you suggesting?" I asked, watching him chop.

"We should go _out, _I mean, we're in _New York. _One of the most greatest states in America." She three in the sliced sausages. It's his third time in New York where he had a vacation – even if it's for two days.

"I don't know... I-"

"Annabeth! Come on, when was the last time you enjoyed yourself?" He sat down across from me.

"Um... This morning when I met an old friend?" I tried, smiling.

"That doesn't count. When was the last time you went _out?_ Even nerds get to have fun, you know." He went back to his spaghetti.

"Hey! I do have fun!" I argued, ignoring the insult.

"Then tonight, we're going out. To a club." He said.

"Seamus, we're not sixteen years old anymore. We-"

"Are young adults wanting to have fun! Also, we're not _that _old, I'm twenty-five, you're twenty-four! That's the average age for... club-goers!"

"Then, you could go, I'm not!" I crossed my arms. He turned around, looked me in the eye, then narrowed his eyes. He continued this for a while, then I said, "Fine." and he grinned successfully.

**Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be in... Percy's point of view! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the love guys! I'm really glad you like my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Percy's POV_

I groaned as I felt the empty space next to me, _she was awake already?_ The curtains were open, revealing the morning sun. I turned over on my stomach and ignored the calling of my name. _What's today? Saturday. Day off. _I groggily stood and lifted up from the bed, only slightly hungover from last night. I dragged my feet out of the room and into the black and white kitchen with random colors splash over it. I sat on the stool and blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision.

"Why must you wake so early?" I muttered.

"I can't afford to change my sleeping habits. Be lucky that I'm still _here, _I _would've _left by now, but I decided to be nice and make you breakfast. I have to go to the set in a few minutes." My fiance said while spreading butter on toast and keeping an eye on the frying bacon.

I smiled at her, got up and went over to her. She grinned at me as I slipped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. She put her arms around my neck. "I love you." I told her, smiling.

"I love you, too, Percy." She replied. I went to kiss her, but she backed away, smirking. "Morning breath." She whispered.

I rolled my eyes, she put her hand on my bare chest and lightly pushed me away, smiling, and passed me my breakfast plate. "I'm coming at four, which means the place is yours to clean." She replied, grinning.

I frowned then noticed the mess around the house. _This is why I don't like having parties at my place. _When I turned back to her, she was already on her way to the door. I smiled then shook my head, "Have fun at work, Rachel, don't kill any interns!" I yelled out before she left. She laughed and shut the door.

I sighed, then ate my breakfast. I finished quickly then washed the plates. I ran my hands through my hair then looked at the mess. After staring at it for a couple of minutes, I stood, grabbed a black bag, and stuffed the red cups in it, along with beer cans, and paper plates that was scattered around the floor.

About an hour later, I was finished and knocked out on the couch, when the someone knocked on the door. I groaned, then stood and opened it, not bothering to ask who it is. "Cover up, man. This isn't a stripper club." My best friend said, stepping inside.

I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind him. I went to my room and shortly came out wearing a white t-shirt. I tossed him a soda can as he made himself comfortable on my white leather couch. I sat on the loveseat.

"What's up?" I asked him, drinking out of my own can.

He smirked, and pushed his dark hair out of his face. "Guess what Katie told me." He said, taking a drink out of the can.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, please do tell me what your dear wife said." I replied.

He glared at me, but replaced the look with a cocky look. "Forget it. You'll find out soon enough, word will get out."

I sighed and shrugged, "Where's the family?" I asked.

"Katie took Genesis to Central Park. I think there's this new playground opened there." He replied. I nodded, "Where's the fiance?" he asked.

"Work." I said unhappily.

"On a Saturday?"

"Meeting with the director."

"Why aren't you there?"

"I'm the co-host, not the _host. _I don't get much say on things_._"

Heads up: Rachel and I are on a show. It just happens to be very popular, over an estimated one million views whenever it's on. Rachel's the host, a few months after, I became the co-host, after the audience loved the way we bicker all the time. Her other job is working at her father's building, she doesn't like it, but she figures he won't be around forever, so to inherit the business would mean to control it and twist it up so it doesn't hurt the forest anymore. She has to start that quest by working there first. My other job is working as a Marine Biologist, it's pretty easy if your dad's the sea god.

"How's work?" I asked him.

"Eh." He replied. Nico's a supervisor of this tall building in Manhattan, pays _very_ well, but he didn't care for it much.

"It's Saturday and we have nothing to do." I said depressingly.

He sighed, too. "Hey, Rachel told me she saw the people who live upstairs. They came by last night, apparently we had the music too loud." I told him.

He looked at me questioningly. "What does that have to do with me?" he replied.

I glared at him. "Maybe they're interesting."

"So?"

"Nico, lets just go see them." I said then got up.

Nico followed me out the door and up on level, to 2_D. _I knocked the the door. A few seconds, shuffling could be heard, then someone opened. It was a man, maybe my age, he had a buzz cut and looked strong. He narrowed his eyes at us, he looked a little intimidating.

"Yes?" He said simply.

"Um, Hi. We just wanted to say hey to the new neighbors. I live in _2C._" I said uncertainly.

He smiled, though it looked forced. "Okay, then. I'm Seamus, and you are...?" He looked at me questioningly.

I frowned, Nico smirked. "You... _don't _know who I am?" I furrowed my eyebrows. I know that sounded cocky and conceited, but, I'm on the number one most popular show in New York, and I'm sure the whole country knows us, too.

He shook his head slightly. "I think that's _why _I'm asking for your name...?"

Nico stifled a laugh. "I'm Percy Jackson." I said, lowly. "This arrogant idiot is Nico."

Nico glared at me, then nodded at Seamus. Seamus crossed his arms, pushing his biceps out, as if he was trying to scare us off. "You talk like you're important. Who _are _you?"

"Oh, gods." Nico muttered. Seamus looked at him strangely when he said _gods. _I smirked, _mortals. _

"I'm on a talk to show, it's pretty popular around here." I said, still smirking.

"I'm not from around _here. _Maybe that's why I've never heard of you." He said, narrowing his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes, too. "Where _are _you from?"

"California." He replied, glaring at me now.

My eyes widened slightly. _Annabeth. _That was the first thought that came into my head when he said that. _I haven't thought about her in months. _I mentally slapped myself, why am I even thinking of her? I couldn't help but feel a bit resentment just thinking_ about_ her. She... _forget it._

"Perce? You look a little pale." Nico looked at me with concern.

"What? No. Forget it. Um, Seamus, it's nice to meet you." I nodded at him then left.

I heard the door closed and Nico was beside me. I went to my apartment, put on faded jeans, left on the white shirt, and put on a leather jacket. I put my wallet in my pocket and slipped on my shades. I headed out, ignoring Nico's protest. Once outside, I found my car, a silver Range Rover Sport, the newest one. I loved it like my own child.

I got in the driver seat, Nico sighed and got in the passenger seat. I started it then with out any effort, I went straight out of the parking space and drove down the street. "Where are we going?" Nico asked, with a sigh.

I thought about it, "I don't know."

"Is this about Annabeth?" He asked.

I flexed my fingers on the wheel and watched the road. "'Course not. What would give you that idea?" I calmly turned into the next street.

He looked at me with an aggravated look. "I don't know, you ran like the wind with he mentioned California?"

I glared at him, "I didn't, I just didn't like him. Something's off about him." I said, pressing my foot a bit more on the accelerating pad, clenching my teeth.

"You're just saying that because he's from California." He looked out the window, then frowned.

"I'm not! He seems strange! Also, I don't know, but in the back, I saw something. A laptop with a Greek _Delta, _on it and a sign of an owl. Which made me think-"

"Percy! Watch out!" Nico yelled suddenly.

I looked forward, widened my eyes, then stomped my foot on the break, but the car was moving too fast. It kept going, then I realized the brakes failed. Time slowed as we crashed into a turning the corner. Nico yelled as we crashed into another car then felt weightless in the next second. Suddenly, things sped up. The car rolled several times, I found myself yelling. The car finally slowed down. It was upside down and the seat belt had ripped and I hit my head on the roof.

I felt the side of my head, my hand came back with blood all over it. I was dizzy and groaned as a piece of glass sunk deep into my leg. I hurt all over. "Nico?" I groaned.

He moaned in response. I coughed and narrowed my eyes as car alarms went off and sirens were heard. I looked out my window, my lip feeling swollen and broken. My eyes widened as I saw a car speeding our way. I shouted to Nico and tried opening the door, but it was stuck. I reached in my pocket for Riptide, but then let out a yell. The car hit the rear end of my car and we went spinning, sparks flew everywhere. Then, we crashed onto the sidewalk and into an old, abandoned building. The car door flew off as the car slid even more and I yelled as I fell out and my head contacted with the side of the building. Instantly, I was out cold.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! And for the surprise ending of this chapter! I bet you hate it, and you hate me :'( Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I just realized from a couple reviews that... Percy's suppose to be invulnerable, but don't worry he still is, I found a way to work it out :] Also, can you _pleasee _check out my other story, **_Love is Blind_**?**

**Chapter 4**

I groaned as I felt a slight pain on my head. I leaned up, I was in a room that was all _white. _I squinted, there was a bright light on, practically making me blind. I leaned up and glanced shortly out the window, it was dark out. Wires were attached to my bare chest, I wondered why I was in a hospital room, then it hit me. _Car crash. _The first thing I thought was if Nico was alright, the next thing was my car. _My baby. _I groaned again then ripped the wires off. I swung my legs over the hospital bed, feeling kind of refreshed. I remember all the damage that happened to me in the crash, I thanks the gods that I'm invulnerable, I realized a few years ago that if I get severely hurt, I'll only healer much quicker than most. It took a bad motorcycle accident to find that out.

I ripped off the bandage on my head, dried blood was on it from the gash on my head that already healed. I looked around, there was an empty bed beside me and a couched on the other side. I smiled at the sight of the person on it.

It was Rachel, she was laying down, sleeping, snoring quietly. There were black marks under eyes, as if she had been crying and her eyeliner ran, and her red hair was mess. I got up, then quietly walked over to her. I sat down and tapped her head three times.

She groaned, then her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes widened when she saw me and she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back then chuckled, "Did you forget I was invulnerable?" I asked.

She laughed lightly, "No, it just that you were taking a long time to heal. About a day." she said.

"So, you were worried?" I raised eyebrow.

"Of course." She breathed then kissed me.

We deepened the kiss, getting hungrier with each second. She slipped her hand into my hair (she loves that), then we heard someone clear their throat. We continued, ignoring whoever was at the door.

"_Percy!_" I snapped my head up. Nico was standing at the door, looking away. I was breathing heavily, so was Rachel, who was trying not to laugh. I mustered up a smile then stood up, not realizing I was directly on Rachel. "Rachel." Nico said, glaring at her.

She wiped the smile of her face and returned the glare. "Nico."

They don't like each other much.

"You doing okay, Nico?" I asked. He nodded, then lifted up his arm. I instantly felt awful, his hand was heavily bandaged, some blood even leaked out. "Oh, gods, Nico. I'm really sorry, it's all my fault."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Katie got me some nectar, it's taking time, but I'm healing." he said.

I went up to him and ruffled his hair, "I'm glad your okay, little cousin." I said while he glared at me.

Then, a young nurse stopped at the door, she nearly dropped her clip board. "Wha-... How are you... You're suppose to be severely hurt, your..."

"Don't worry, I'm okay." I said, then her jaw dropped.

"Oh, my god." She said, then a smile planted it's self across her face. "You're Percy Jackson! When they said a Jackson was here I didn't think... Oh, my god! Can I have your autograph?" I frowned, then she looked behind me. "Oh, my god! You're Rachel Dare! _Eeek! _I love your show! You're both fantastic!" She squealed. Outside, Nico cracked up.

I sighed, Rachel appeared beside me and signed her clip board, I signed it, too. "I'm leaving." I said. I left a check on the desk, then Rachel handed me some clothes. I changed in the bathroom. That nurse annoyed me, I'm not so good with the publicity, nor screaming fans. Once I was out, Rachel was putting up her hood to hide her face in case anyone else recognizes her, I put mine up as well.

We met Nico, Katie, and Genesis in the waiting room. Genesis squealed, "Uncle Percy!" and ran to give me hug. I gave her a hug back, smiling. The little girl was adorable.

Katie gave me small hug, "I'm glad you're alright, Percy. But, get Nico hurt again and you won't be." She smiled cheerfully. Katie can be scary sometimes.

A few people glanced our way, "We should go." Rachel said.

Katie nodded and we made our way out. We walked down on the street, a little awkward because neither Katie and Nico like Rachel, so there wasn't much to talk about. I apologized again the accident, but Nico shrugged it off, saying he's been in worse situations. I agreed with him on that.

* * *

I was wondering what to do about my car and was already trying to figure out whether or not I had signed the insurance papers, and I was thinking about the crash, about two or three other cars were involved. My train of thought was lost when Katie spoke.

"So, Percy, you okay about what Nico told you about Annabeth?"

I stopped in my tracks, my heart slowed down. "What?" Rachel and I said in unison. Katie glared at Nico, who avoided her gaze. I glared at him, too. "What?" I repeated.

"I tried telling you, when I came over to your apartment... remember?" He said.

I opened my mouth to argue, but Katie beat me. "Nico! I told you to tell him! Now, he-"

"What are you talking about? What about... her?" I asked, hiding my anger. I noticed Rachel was silent.

Katie sighed, "I... Well, I don't know if you're going to like this or not, but I saw her... At Starbucks... Earlier this morning." she said, trying to keep her daughter close to her.

My heart started racing. I felt my face go hot, from rage. _She's back? And she just happened to not tell me? After six fucking years? _"What do you mean?" I asked, careful with my words.

She frowned, "I saw her, I was with Genesis. We were heading to Central Park and she was just there. She staying in New York... for about five months."

I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what I was feeling... I was feeling nothing, actually. I was numb. But, then I finally registered what she had said. Nothing, but anger entered my mind. "Are you okay?" Nico asked.

"Of course I'm not!" I yelled, making a few people look at me weirdly. I ran my hand over my face. "I just... I need to think."

"About what?" Rachel suddenly said. Her fist was clenched , she narrowed her eyes. I turned to her, surprised. "Why would you _care?_"

"Percy, we'll see you tomorrow, it's late and Genesis needs her sleep." Nico said, in a second, he and his family disappeared in the shadows with a puff of smoke.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath. "Why would you care if Annabeth is back? What's it to you?"

"Why wouldn't I care? She was my best friend and didn't even make an effort to contact me over the pass six years!" I said, my voice a little loud.

Her voice was louder. "She was also your girlfriend, Percy! You guys were serious! It's not just that she was your best friend, or, or that she didn't call you, she broke your heart! You were together for three years, that's not something someone just lets go!"

"What are you saying?" I yelled.

"I'm saying that you still have feelings for her, Jackson! We are _engaged _now! You old girlfriend comes back and now you suddenly have to _think?_" She screamed. Several people gathered around us now.

"How could you think that?" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air, my hood fell off. "I don't have feelings for her anymore! All that changed when she fucking left me!"

"Don't lie to me, Percy! It took you _weeks _to get over it! Did you forget the girl that helped you get over? The girl that helped you put your life back together? _Your fiance?_" Her voice was shrill. Several people flashed cameras, some took out their phones.

"I did not forget!" I yelled back angrily.

"Then why do you need to _think, _Percy?" I opened my mouth, then closed it. I had no reply to that. "Exactly. Percy, even after six years, if you're not over her... I don't think..."

I grabbed her shoulders then kissed her firmly on the lips. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I love you, no matter what. I don't have feelings for her, please believe me." I pleaded.

She bit her lip, her eyes eyes were red. "Percy, I want to believe you..."

I took her hand and lifted it, "Rachel, you see this ring I gave you? It wasn't a joke. You _know _how I feel about you, this ring is a promise that I'm willing to keep. If you don't want it anymore, you can tell me right now. I just need to to know, that I'm incredibly serious when I say that I don't have feelings for her in any way." I looked into her eyes. I couldn't read her emotions.

She wiped her eyes then looked down at her ring, after a few agonizing moments. "It _is_ a pretty nice ring..." She said, laughing lightly.

I smiled then kissed her, she kissed back and put her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist and smiled into the kiss. Several more flashes went off. "This is probably going to be on the internet in an hour." I said.

She laughed, "Leave it up to you make a scene" she said.

I raised an eyebrow, but she kissed me again as I was going to retort. "How about we go to a club? It's been a while." I whispered.

"I guess so... Might as well give the press something to talk about." she smirked, then her face turned serious. "Percy, I was serious." she said.

I nodded, "I was, too."

She nodded slowly. "Okay... And as long as you understand that... I know the perfect club."

She told me the name of it, but I only half listened. For some reason, I wasn't sure if my words were true or not.

* * *

**I reeeally hope you don't hate me for this chapter! PleaseDon'tHateMe, review? And _maaaybe _check out my other story _Love is Blind_?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Annabeth's POV_

I studied my knife carefully. It's been years since Luke was gone, and for some reason, I still kind of miss him. I received this knife from him many _many _years ago, and I still have it. Ten years ago, I told myself I would lose it in under a year. _Well, ten years ago, my life changed. For the better and the worse. _

"What is that?" I suddenly heard Seamus say.

I looked at him curiously, "What is what?" For all I know, he could be seeing a pen, or miniature bat or something.

He chuckled, "Why do you have a knife?"

I nearly choked on my own spit. "You can see this?" I asked, holding up the knife.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm not blind." _He's either a demi-god or clear-sighted. It's unlikely that he's a demi-god, he would've been claimed, I would've known. He's clear sighted._

I shook my head, "So, you could have a gun, but I can't have a knife?" I asked.

He held his arms up in defeat. "Fine, fine. You ready?"

I nodded and fixed my black dress. It was short and strapless, and perfect for going out to the club at eleven at night. I put the knife in my bag, Seamus raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he unloaded his gun and put it in his back pocket, then put the bullets in his other one. I hid a smile and shook my head. I fixed my hair then touched up my smokey eye make-up.

"You look beautiful." Seamus said, giving me a genuine smile.

I felt my face get hot, "You don't look to bad yourself. Now, lets stop flattering each other and leave."

* * *

I was nervous as I stepped in the club, I haven't been to on in a while. It was a new one, and it was stilled packed with people. Seamus had gone ahead, I couldn't see him anywhere, and I honestly did not know what to do. I went deeper into the club, to the bar and took a seat on the stool. I looked around, laying my eyes on everything, when the bar tender handed me glass.

"Martini?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?" I asked as he filled my cup.

"You look like the type of person who needed one." He replied, smiling. "On the house."

I smiled at him, "Thank you."

He nodded then went to someone else. I sighed as I sipped it carefully. I looked around then saw a flash of red hair. I did a double take, someone with red hair sat next to me. My eyes flitted from her hair to her face. She was demanding a small glass of vodka. Her green eyes were full of happiness. She was wearing a dark green dress and green heels.

She quickly glanced at me, then back at her drink. Then, turned to me again, her eyes wide. "Annabeth?" She asked warily.

"I... Yes." I said, shocked.

_Rachel _was here. Then, her expression turned sour and she glared at me. "What are you doing here?" She growled, clenching her fist.

I was surprised, "Today's my last free night here and I wanted to-"

"No! Not the club! _Here. _In New York. Why are you back?" She asked angrily.

I was confused, _why does she care? _"Business trip." I stated. I narrowed my eyes, "What are _you _doing here? Aren't you suppose to be on some yacht or something?"

Her eyes flared, "Don't you dare ask what my business is here."

I forced out a laugh, getting more irritated by her by the second. "So, you can ask _me, _but I' not allowed to ask _you? _That doesn't seem very fair."

Her sour look turned smug. She smirked, "If must know, Chase, I'm here with _Percy._"

As you can imagine, that hit me like a shitload of bricks. I carefully set my glass down, biting back any comments. _She was here with Percy? Does she mean she's _with _Percy or just _here _with him? _These questions swam around my head as I dazedly looked ahead of me. I shook my head, unable to accept it, but knowing she wasn't lying.

"Of course you are." I said, against gritted teeth.

I wanted to smack the smug look off her face. Fortunately, I had self-control. Though, my hand was twitching to rip her head off. She continued smirking, "How does that make you feel? Depressed? Lonely? Betrayed? Heart broken? Everything _he _felt when you left him?" She growled, the smirk replaced by a look of hatred.

I was taken back. _Did he really feel all those emotions when I left? _I asked myself. I couldn't _think _or _feel _anything. I didn't know _what _to feel. I was going to speak, when Seamus placed himself next to me, narrowing his eyes at Rachel. "Is there a problem?" He asked her.

Her eyes widened, "Hey, I saw you... You live above me." She said, sounding surprised. It's only about time until she puts one and one together.

"That's correct." He replied.

I held my breath as a way too familiar person came into view. His floppy back hair just barely contained, his memorizing green eyes excited. He made his way to Rachel as kissed her on her cheek, she smirked again. He looked at Seamus, "You're from the apartment above me. Seamus." He said, I almost fainted at the sound of his voice. _Wait? His apartment? He and Rachel..._

"That is correct. Seems like you two are great observers." He said sarcastically.

Percy's eyes flickered over to me. I took a sharp breath, his gaze was enough to almost make me cower, but I stared at him right back. I expected some type of emotion to enter his face, _anything, _but his face was blank, flat. The only thing bothering me was his stare. He put his arm around Rachel.

"Rachel, Percy, I would like to introduce you to Annabeth Chase, my business partner, she _also _lives in the apartment above you. Isn't that _great?_" Seamus said.

_Crap. _Percy's eyes flared. Then, the bartender came back. He seemed unnerved by the tension. He flashed me a smile, "Hey, I was wondering if I could have your number?" He asked.

A smile came across Seamus' face, I glared at Seamus. "Bad timing." I muttered to the tender.

He seemed to notice Percy's icy stare, gave us a nod, then left. "We knew you were here. Katie told us. Were too much of a coward to actually tell us up front?" Rachel sneered.

Seamus, Percy, and I looked at her, surprised. Seamus and Percy know how well I take it with someone who calls me a coward. It insults me and my mother. "I am no coward. I suggest you keep your mouth _shut _about something you don't know about." I told her, clenching my fist.

She stood up, "Something I _don't _know about? What do you mean? You _just _told us you were here for a business trip. Oh, wait, are you lying?" She asked. She acted as if she knew something...

I narrowed my eyes. "Rachel, you're pushing me to the limit. _Leave me alone._" I said, standing up.

She smirked, "What are you going to do? Run away like you did before?" She asked.

Percy pulled her back. "Rachel." He hissed.

I didn't even realize I had taken out my knife. Seamus held my hand, squeezing it, a warning. I took a deep breath. Rachel didn't seemed fazed by the knife, Percy on the other hand looked worried. _He should be. _He _knows _what I can do to someone who pisses me off. I suddenly felt hatred, anger, resentment, and much more emotions towards Rachel and Percy. I didn't really know _why, _but I did. Rachel is going to make me do something I'll regret.

Then, we heard a screeching noise. We all looked at the door, no one else did. I looked at Seamus curiously. He gave me a slight shrug. I edged towards the door, but then it snapped open, letting a bunch of people look at it, shocked.

I gasped as a dark, red giant pounced inside. Instantly, my battle reflexes took over. It was at least fifteen feet tall. Seamus looked surprised, but not _too _surprised. "I've seen one of those before." He said.

Percy and Rachel looked at him, surprised, I smirked. _I knew it. _Everyone continued dancing and drinking like nothing happened. _Too much people. _I ran out, giving the giant a scratch on the way. It bellowed loudly and followed me out.

"Annabeth!" I heard Seamus yell, but I continued running.

I stopped at a dead end. No one was around, so no one could get hurt. I silently cursed my dress, it made it hard to move a lot, so I ripped the side and instantly felt much better. The giant roared then brought his arm down to my head. I moved at the minutes then stabbed it's hand. It looked as if it was in pain, but that only made it angrier.

I saw Seamus join me, then Percy and Rachel. I noticed Rachel and Percy were bickering. Then, something on Rachel's glinted in the light. She was waving her arms around while her and Percy argued. _It was a ring. _I stood there frozen as I noticed a matching ring on Percy's finger. _Either they're married or going to be. _That's when I suddenly felt upset, angry, and depressed.

I screamed as I was swatted to the side by the giant and slammed into the wall. I yelled out in pain as my back contacted with the wall. I slid down and bit back another yell of pain. I shakily stood up, then Seamus was by my side.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded, in too much pain to speak. He took out his gun and loaded it.

Percy and Rachel jumped as they heard three shots being shot into the night. Seamus missed two, but one hit the giant on the shoulder. The giant yelled again and made a beeline to Seamus. I winced as I jumped in front of him and slashed the monster. _It was tough. _It only yelled again. Behind him, Percy approached it with Riptide in his hands, a determined look on his face. My heart dropped a couple notches, he caught my stare, then glared at me right before sticking his sword deep inside the giant. It bellowed again, then exploded in angry dust and goo.

Percy was still glaring at me. I was awed about he stance, he was so calm. He killed the giant without a problem, without breaking a sweat. Rachel seemed disgusted with the dust and goo that was on her green dress. Seamus went over to me, unfazed.

"You alright? You're not hurt?" He asked.

I blinked, "What? No, I'm not. Well, my back hurts a little, but I have something for it back at the apartment." I assured him.

He nodded, then checked his gun. Percy and Rachel eyed his gun, Seamus glared at him then twirled the gun in his hands, just to show off. I almost smiled, but my back hurt like _hell. _I studied Percy, unable to say anything to him. He glanced at me, the unfamiliar hatred in his eyes made me look away.

"Annabeth, come on, we have to go." Seamus said, tugging me. "Nice seeing you all." He said to Percy and Rachel calmly.

"Can't return the compliment." Percy spat and turned around, put his arm around Rachel's waist, and started walking away.

"Percy... Wait!" I shouted just as they were about to turn the corner.

I was taken back when he stuck up his middle finger and Rachel stuck out her index finger and middle finger. I stood there. So many thought coming into my head I couldn't make sense of it. So many emotions that I felt dizzy.

"If it makes you feel any better..." Seamus started. "They're going the wrong way."

* * *

**So... Percy and Annabeth finally meet. Leave a review? **

* * *

**P.S. I have new story out called _The Extravagants Vs. The Skeletons, _it has Nico in it. Check it out?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I threw my purse on the table and collapsed on the couch. This is exactly what I hoped wouldn't happen. Seamus closed the door and sat down on the loveseat. We stayed quiet for a while, then I put my face in the pillow and let out a loud scream, which was only muffled by the pillow.

"I take it you're upset." Seamus said.

I nodded, into the pillow. I lifted up my head for a breath, then put it back down. "Why could you thee the monther?" I asked, sounding ridiculous because of my muffled responds. I turned my head to face him.

"I've seen one before. I've seen many things, monsters, creepy things really." He said, sounding confused. He shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me."

I smirked then turned on my back, one leg off the couch and swinging. "Seamus, I can see them, too. Obviously, you saw me fighting the giant. It's time you knew... me." I said.

I took a deep breath and explained everything from the very beginning. Beginning meaning when I was found by Luke and Thalia. By the time I got to when I met Percy, it was one in the morning. He was listening, not moving his eyes from my face as I told him my story. His expression wasn't readable as I got to the part where I was kidnapped when Percy, Thalia, and I first found Nico and Bianca. That was actually kind of hard to tell, I hardly remember anything. I explained to him why I had gray streaks in my hair. I told him about Percy's so-called death, even though he really went to Calypso's island. I told him about Rachel, he seemed a little surprised on that one. Then, I finally got up to the argument that broke me and Percy apart.

_{Flashback...}_

_I folded and unfolded the paper I had in my hands as I paced. I got a letter from the C.I.A... They wanted me to train with them. Considering I just hacked NASA and my grades and statistics were exceptionally great, they might even recruit me. I wasn't sure about that._

_I was in Starbucks, the coffee shop I grew to love over the years. I was suppose to meet Percy in thirty minutes, but I decided to come early so I could maybe practice what I was going to say. I bit my nails nervously and put the letter on the table, as if it would bite me. I sighed then stared at it. _

"_You're ruining my life." I growled to it. _

_An old woman hurriedly made her way away from me, looking at me like I was crazy. I sat down and put my head down. Note to self: Stop talking to yourself, it scares old people. I grabbed the letter and crumbled it, but then I instantly flattened it out and kissed it. I looked over at my laptop, the one Daedalus gave me. The thing that started it all._

_Fucking FBI._

_I stood and bought another coffee, black – no milk. I poured lots of sugar in it then mixed it, dropping a little. I cursed and cleaned it up. Calm down, Annabeth, at least your not going to jail. Then again, that would probably be worse then telling Percy the news._

"_Oh, Percy." I muttered, putting my head down, tears gathering in my eyes._

"_Percy what?" A familiar voice asked. In a swift move, he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips and down. "What happened?" He asked me._

_I looked at him sadly. His green eyes had no clue what I was going to tell him. He's going to hate me. _No, _Annabeth, he'll understand, if he really loves you, he'll understand. He reached for my cup, but seeing the black coffee, he scrunched up his face and put it back down._

"_I need to tell you something important." I told him, pursing my lips. He waited for me to continued. "Listen, uh, a few days ago something happened." I bit my lips then shut my eyes, already feeling like I was going to cry. "I got a letter. I was accepted into... a college in California, full scholarship."_

_He was silent. "What?"_

_Dread came over me and I felt like bursting into tears. I pulled myself together. "A college in California, a really good one. Full scholarship. Percy, this is really a once in a lifetime chance, they hardly ever give our full scholarships."_

"_I thought we agreed to go to NYU together. That was the plane." He said, sounding confused. It broke my heart._

"_Percy, it's a better choice for me. I can't turn it down." I told him, my voice cracking. _

_I couldn't read his face. He looked at the crumbled letter that sat on the table. He reached for it, but I quickly snatched it back and stood. He narrowed his eyes then stood up after me. "What's that? Intelligence Agency?" He caught a few words, but couldn't make sense of it. He doesn't know what C.I.A. Stands for._

"_Percy, I'm really sorry. I'm leaving in a week." I told him, I bit my lip._

_He seemed to finally realize what I was saying. "You're leaving?" His voice cracked. "After everything we've been though? For a college in California? Did you forget our promise?"_

_I bit my tongue to hold in tears. "I didn't." I whispered._

"_Then why are you leaving? We had a plan, you of all people should follow it!" He said loudly, suddenly angry. I opened my mouth, then closed it. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Which college?" he asked, more calmly now._

_I leaned against the table as my legs felt like that were going to collapse form under me. "Percy, I'm so sorry. I can't you. I-"_

"_You want to leave, and you can't even tell me where you're going? Annabeth, I love you! How could you do that?" He yelled, grabbing the attention of a few Starbucks customers._

_I never heard him say that. Those three words. My heart jumped several notches. "I love you, too, Percy." I breathed._

"_Then, why are you leaving?" He yelled, throwing his arms in the air._

"_I have no choice!" I yelled, then remembered I wasn't suppose to tell him that. "I..."_

"_Everyone has a choice, Annabeth! Sometimes it determines the fate of the world, sometimes it determines the fate of your life. What's it going to be?" He asked._

"_I'm so sorry, Percy." I whispered, letting my tears free, hating myself._

"_No, you're not. You know what, Annabeth? I can't believe I wasted my time with you! You should have thought about this two years ago! Selfish bitch!" He spat._

_Anger flared in my. He had gone too far. "Percy, you're the one being selfish! This is a great opportunity! You're being selfish by making me not take it! You're being an immature, spoiled, brat!" I yelled._

"_Well, if you feel that way, I'm done!" I yelled._

"_Fine! I don't care! I hope you find someone who won't waste your time, like you've been doing for these past seven-fucking-years!" I screamed._

"_I-fucking-will!" He yelled back._

"_I'm sorry, but you are disrupting the customers, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A worker said._

"_I was just leaving." Percy growled and stomped out off the store._

_I angrily wiped away tears, grabbed my laptop and the letter and stomped out, not caring I pushed the worker on the way out. I started walking the opposite way of Percy, dialing the number the letter gave me._

_{Flashback...Ends}_

"Those people at Starbucks must have had a great show put on that day." Seamus comment after I told him about the break-up. It was maybe three in the morning and he hadn't complained once.

I smiled, "I'm sure they enjoyed it." I said, wiping away tears that I didn't know I shed. "That really brings me up to when I joined the Central Intelligence Agency." We were quiet. Seamus was studying me, I was tracing the patterns on the pillow, my throat feeling dry from talking so much. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you all this. It's three in the morning and-"

"No, no." He interrupted sending me a caring smile. "It's alright." He said. He stood and gave me hug, I gladly returned it, enjoying the embrace of another person. Hugging myself didn't really work out. I sighed as he pulled away. "Listen, why don't we get some sleep, the package is coming tomorrow and I suppose we have to be alert and fresh." he said gently.

I nodded then yawned, "You got it." I muttered then started for my room. "Seamus? Thank you for listening." I said.

He grinned, "No problem, Annie." he said.

I rolled my eyes, then slipped into a dreamless sleep once I touched the bed.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to give you a taste of how Percy and Annabeth broke up. Percy's insights coming up in the next chapter :D Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Percy's POV_

I threw my keys on the floor and went to the kitchen. I poured myself a large bowl of cereal and chewed it angrily. Rachel came in after me and threw her heels on the floor. We were both tired, we _happened _to go the wrong way and completely turn around and walk a longer way back here. She sat across from me and poured herself some cereal. Only the sound of our loud chewing could be heard.

Rachel finished first, I was eating slowly, my cereal was getting soggy so I pushed it to the side. "Percy, I like the way you handled this." she said, after a while.

"What? My sticking my middle finger out?" I asked bitterly. "Mature way of handling it." I mused.

Rachel sighed, "Percy, that's not what I meant. Well, maybe. But still." she said, smiling a little.

I shook my head and grinned, then turned serious again. "Why do you hate her?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes, "What does that mean? She put you through hell, Percy. Why wouldn't I?" she said coldly.

I sighed, there was no reasoning with her. "I just wanted to know." I said.

"Well, I hope you know you're sleeping on the couch today." She growled then stomped to the bedroom and shut the door.

I sat there, thinking about what just happened. _Did I say something? _Either she's on her _monthly gift_ or she knows something I don't. I sighed, grabbed a blanket from the closet, and made my way to the couch. I put my face to the pillow and yelled, "_Fuck fuck fuck!_"

I turned to my head to side and laughed suddenly. I remember when Annabeth did that when she was upset, she used to do it all the time. I frowned and went on my back and stared at the ceiling. I don't know what I suppose to be feeling. Resentment? Anger? Pain was definitely one of them, and then relief. I don't know why I felt relief.

I honestly did not think it was so bad that Annabeth was back. I'm not one to hold grudges, maybe Rachel can, but I can't. Maybe I can talk to her, friend-to-friend. She tried talking to me. _"Percy, wait!" _She had yelled, I had been too mixed up in my emotions to do anything but stick up my middle finger. I had been under Rachel's influence.

_Rachel_.What a piece of work.

Annabeth wouldn't want to talk to me after I clearly showed all signs of resentment towards her, also, concluding that with a not nice gesture which said _fuck you! _

I was being stupid and judgmental. _I was being an immature, spoiled brat. _Exactly what Annabeth said six years ago, when she told me she was leaving. Gods, I'm such a jerk. I didn't even listen to her. The envelope she had with her, I remember what it said, it was clear as day. _Intelligence Agency. _

Maybe I could find out what that means. I always thought it had something to do with the college, but maybe it's something else.

I sighed and turned to the side. I was restless, so I thought about that day Annabeth told me she was leaving.

_{Flashback...}_

_I clenched and unclenched my fist angrily. How could Annabeth do this? I love her, a lot. I'm sure she would've figured that out. Hell, I've loved her since the day I've met her. I turned around, several yards away, I saw a splash of blond hair. And a phone to her ear. Anger surged in me again. I bet she was calling the college, letting them know she's going. I stuffed my hand in my pocket and took out a ring. It was simple, round, obviously, and gold. A little diamond on it, as well. _

_It was meant for her._

_She was meant for me._

_I was nervous as hell about proposing. I don't have to be anymore._

_I let out a snarl and punched the wall. Several people around me moved away. I fought back unwanted tears. I punched the wall again. And again. And again. Until tears finally made their way from my eyes. I slid down the wall. My hands were numb. _

_I can't believe she's leaving._

_I held up the ring, my hand was shaking uncontrollably. I stuffed the ring back in my pocket bitterly. Then, I stared at my hands again. They felt a little hurt. My invulnerability, it couldn't be sketched by punching the wall, why would it hurt? It's not possible for it to just... go away._

_I ignored that problem and focused what I was going to do. _

_Only, I couldn't focus. I didn't know what to think. I was confused. _

_Annabeth._

_She was gone._

_Did she not consider everything we've been through?_

_Maybe she doesn't feel the same way I do about her. "I love you, too, Percy." That's what she said. Why did she leave?_

_I stood up shakily, rubbing my eyes. I punched the wall one last time, putting all my emotion into it. The concrete wall went in a little. A part of it was cracked._

"_I can't believe this." I muttered. My head felt light, my face was hot. "What I suppose to fucking do?" I yelled out angrily._

_I continued walking, dragging my feet. All I felt now was dread. I continued walking endlessly. Not knowing where I was going. As the sun set, a limo drove by slowly. I found this a little weird, but I continued walking. Then the limo stopped. I slipped my hand into my pocket, putting my fingers around Riptide._

"_Percy?" An all-too-familiar voice asking, putting the window down._

"_Rachel? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused._

"_I'm going to NYU." She said, chuckling, her red curls bouncing. She narrowed her eyes and opened the door, then stepped out. I stayed where I was. She walked over to me and looked me in the eyes. "Is something wrong? Have you been crying?"_

_I rubbed my eyes. "No, I... I got something in my eye." I told her._

"_Jackson, tell me what's wrong, now." She demanded._

_I didn't know whether I should tell her or not. Her worried eyes scanned my face._

_Then again, it wouldn't hurt._

"_Annabeth." I breathed._

_She didn't look surprised. She led back into her limo, shutting the door rather hard. I turned to her and told her what happened._

_{Flashback...Ends.}_

I rubbed my eyes, feeling that sense of dread come over me again. The Fates have an awful way of making things come together, or this case, people. My thoughts turned over to Seamus. Who is he? Why is living with Annabeth? If they're partners, does that mean they have to _live _together? Are they sleeping in the same bed? Why did he see the monster? Is he clear-sighted?

What business is it that Annabeth works for?

_What_

_The_

_Fuck?_

I need to talk to Annabeth.

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry! But, I hope you still like it! Leave a review?**

**A/N**

**I have a contest people ;] The forty-third reviewer gets their own, very important chapter in this story.**

**I hope you enjoy labor day weekend, and school (Not) I start on Tuesday. -.-**

**Careful with Hurricane Earl!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I made a typo in the last chapter! :O It's not forty-third reviewer gets their own chapter, the forty-third reviewer gets their own very important CHARACTER. Haha, my bad :]**

**Chapter 8**

When I woke up the next morning, Rachel was gone. She left a note saying her father was in the hospital, I figured it was important so I called, but she wouldn't answer, it went straight to voice mail. I was worried, but I knew nothing extreme would happen.

I leaned up and headed to the kitchen, but I froze when I heard footsteps. It was early, around nine o' clock, why would anyone be here? No one usually works on a Sunday. I should have ignored it, but you never get anywhere if you don't take risk so I looked through the peep hole of the door.

There was a man with dark hair combed back. He was wearing an expensive-looking suit and heading to the fourth floor. I opened the door just a crack. He was carrying a briefcase and had a weird look about him, I couldn't describe it. He looked around, he had pale brown eyes, I found it strange. I hurriedly put on jeans and a green shirt, along with slippers and edged out of the apartment quietly.

I craned my neck upwards at the foot of the stairs. He knocked twice on the door. Annabeth's apartment door. I heard a click, like something locking into place, but it wasn't the door. Then, the door opened. Seamus stood there, dressed like he just woke up, but looking alert and suspicious. I glanced behind him. Annabeth stood there, arms crossed, wearing a large white shirt and gray shorts, knife at her side. I peeled my eyes away from her and back to the strange man.

Seamus held something behind his back, I couldn't see it. "Who are you?" he asked.

The man smirked. "I'm your special package. Luther Lane." He held up some type of badge. "I was called to escort you to headquarters. I'm also a part of your team." he said.

I couldn't see what the badge said. "What's in the briefcase?" Annabeth asked.

"What do you think?" Luther asked, sounding irritated.

"I hope you mean a gun, Annabeth doesn't have one." Seamus said.

I held in my surprise, _a gun? _"I suppose you smuggled one though the Airlines?" He asked Seamus asked calmly.

Seamus nodded. "Great. That leaves an extra for me. Anyway. There's also information on Annabeth's assassi-"

"Why don't you come inside?" Annabeth interrupted, gesturing him inside.

"_Oh, _so soon? We just met." He chuckled, making his way inside. Seamus looked around before shutting the door.

_What in Hades' did I just hear? Headquarters? Team? Guns? What is Annabeth involved in? _Annabeth's assassin, that's what he was going to say. Why would Annabeth need to be killed? I quickly made my way inside and pulled out my personal laptop. Once it loaded up, I immediately typed _Intelligence Agency _into Google. I leaned back and stared at the screen. I skipped the results about Wikipedia and focused on the third one.

_Central Intelligence Agency. _Better known as the CIA. A thought crossed my mind, normally I would ignore it, but I stuck to this one.

I took an extremely short shower then decided that wherever I was going, it was going to be important, so I put on a black suit, along with a sea-green tie. I put on one of those old-style hats, dark shades, and was off once I heard steps going down the stairs.

Outside, it was chilly, but I was okay with the cold, I spent almost half of my life in cold water. I pressed my phone to my ear and pretended I was talking to someone, all the while I was a few yards behind Annabeth, Seamus, and Luther, who were walking smoothly, as if not to attract attention. Annabeth was tapping her side nervously, her eyes flickering to the reflection of the glass every time we passed a shop.

We faced a tall building, totally glass, and it easily fits in with the buildings around it. As they went inside, I hesitated. I don't think this was a good idea. I don't know what I'm dealing with, what if Annabeth's involved in something dangerous?

If she is, then I guess it's up to me to either help her or or take her down. I was hoping for the first choice.

I followed them in. The lobby was normal looking, people walking around in a hurry, as normal New Yorkers do. What I found extremely weird was that there was cameras all around. I slipped my phone into my pocket and looked around. I saw Luther and Seamus heading up a flight of stairs, but Annabeth wasn't in sight.

"Excuse me Sir, do you have any business here?" I turned around. There was a built man facing me, a dirty look in his eyes. He was dark and had a bit of stubble going on, I almost touched my own face to see if I was growing anything. His eyes were dark, and he seemed to be thinking about a way to take me down, by the look of his expression.

I put on my smoothest voice I could conjure up and took my shades off, right after I moved my hat so it made a shadow over my eyes. "Bathroom?" I questioned. I could almost laugh, I sounded a bit southern.

He eyed me, then my green tie. "That hallway, first left."

I gave him a nod and made my way towards the hallway. _Now, all I need is a cane, _I thought with a chuckle. I was passing the bathroom, looking further into the hallway, when I was suddenly snatched and pulled into the mens bathroom.

I instantly pulled out Riptide and stood in a fighting stance against whoever captured me. "_Percy, put that down now before I shove it up your ass!"_ Annabeth hissed. I re-capped it, shocked, then slipped it into my pocket. Annabeth glared at me, her invisibility baseball cap in her hand. "What are you doing here?"

I blinked then shook my head, "I found out what CIA stands for." I told her.

She hid her surprise, but not well. "Why are you telling me this? How does this concern me?" she asked, impatience in her voice.

"Annabeth, are you CIA?" I bluntly asked.

"No. Now, you need to leave." She looked panicked.

"I'm not leaving until I get truthful_ answers._ If you don't work for CIA, who do you work for? Mafia?" I glanced around, no one was in the bathroom.

"Don't be ridiculous, Percy. I work for a traveling business." She stated simply.

I almost believed her. Almost. "Annabeth, tell me the truth. I trusted you with my Achilles spot, and you can't trust me with this!" I asked angrily, only to hide the fact that I sounded like I was pleading.

She looked shocked, then her eyes flared in anger. "Percy, do not go there." she turned around and put her hand to her face. I looked at her through the mirror. Her face was red. She turned to me again. "Why do you suddenly care? What, Rachel's not here, so you act friendly? If she were, would you throw me against the wall? You're letting her control your life, and frankly, I don't want to be involved with anyone like that. Does she even know you're here?"

"No." I answered after a few minutes of silence.

She bit her lip and nodded, giving me an obvious look. She turned around, and I almost gasped. She still has her gray streaks. After all these years. Rachel told me to dye mine, I _almost_ did. "Percy, you should leave." Annabeth said, then laughed, it was dry, though. "I should, too. I'm in the mens room." she muttered.

I made my way out, Annabeth was a few feet behind me. Outside, Luther was heading towards the bathroom. He smirked and shook his head, "Next time, don't talk on the phone. Too obvious. Also, stay clear of reflections." he said.

He gave Annabeth a nod and they went the opposite way of me. I put my shades put back and took off my hat and twirled it around my finger. I walked out, receiving a few eyes on the way, and made my way to central Manhattan, where Nico and Katie live. I've got to get a few things settled, a few people to talk to. I've got four and a half months to change things, and I don't think that's going to be easy.

* * *

**I so so so so so **_**so **_**sorry for the extremely short chapter! I hope you like it, though!** **Review.. ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, everyone, the winner of the contest was _AnnabethIsTheBest! _With the help of her friend, who is not a member of _FanFiction_, have created a character that will be shown in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it ;]**

**Chapter 9**

_Annabeth's POV_

I hid my anger as I watched Percy leave. I admit, I did have some sympathy, but I realized exactly what he was no doing, and that didn't help him at all. I stuffed my hat in the pocket of my laptop case and followed Luther up a series a stairs. As I came across Luther, I figured even though he was a cocky jerk, he was a good, he proved that when we realized that Percy was tailing us once we stepped out of the building, which made me embarrassed, like I have a stalker.

I sighed as we went up the stairs. My assassin, it name was Hector Holland, wanted in 23 countries for various crimes. He's also killed three prime ministers and one president of four other countries. We still haven't caught him, he only appears when he has a job to do. The last time we heard of him was seven weeks ago when he tried killing me, but it was heard he survived the the bullet my supervisor sent through him and he's probably still hunting me down. For reasons no one knows, which made me even more stressed.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I thought about Percy's appearance. He did blend in pretty well, I was impressed, but not by he voice he put on, I could almost laugh. I was upset that he seemed clueless that Rachel was obviously controlling him, though, I also felt bad. I ignored that thought and turned it back to the matter at hand. Percy knows I'm in the CIA, and I'm not sure whether I can convince him I'm not, I would have to have a chat with him later.

Luther and I met Seamus at the door of the director's office. He nodded at me as Luther knocked once then opened the door. When I stepped in, I gasped. One wall was glass, it had a view of the whole of Manhattan. The office was large, a table was set up with a computer and several other things on it, too. Behind the desk, a woman sat. She had brown hair in a tight bun, with equally brown eyes, fair skin, and she wore a gray suit similar to my own.

She studied us over her glasses and stood, she smiled thoughtfully. "I assume you're Miss Annabeth Chase and Mister Seamus Clancy? Agents from the headquarters in California?" she asked, her voice kind.

I nodded, "Yes, ma'am"

"I'm Nadia Kellerstone. I've heard a lot about you two." She said. We smiled at her, not sure what to say. "I believe explanations are in order. Though, I'm going to need-"

"Hi, mom." We all turned to see a young girl standing at the door. She had shoulder length brown hair, slightly curly, brown eyes, purple eye-glasses over them, and maybe five feet tall? "So, I was on the website and I managed to get fast two firewalls, am I suppose to-"

"Annabelle!" Ms. Kellerstone said, exasperated.

Her daughter seemed surprised at her tone of voice but just smiled at her. "Don't worry mom, not _that _website, its-"

"I'm sorry for the interruption." Ms. Kellerstone interrupted again. "This is my daughter Annabelle. She's twelve and already doing research on the CIA, she-"

"Is going to be a CIA Agent, who's majored in Human Intel. Thank you very much." She said, grinning.

"Big dream for a little girl." I said, smiling.

"And I'm determined to live it." She replied.

I like her. Ms Kellerstone walked over to us, "Annabelle, this is Annabeth and Seamus, they're from California."

"You're name is Annabeth? That's almost like Annabelle!" She said happily, a little loud, making me wince.

"Sure is." I replied.

Beside me, Seamus chuckled. "Annabelle, we're in the middle of something." Ms. Kellerstone.

"Mom, can I please stay? Sure, tomorrows a school day, but this would be great, aren't they going to work in Human Intelligence? It's a matter of time before I get to experience a real case, and I know I can help in every way." The little girl pleaded.

"But, I'm in DS and T." I said, the Directorate of Science and Technology. I was confused.

"About that, you're being transferred to Human Intelligence. I'm sure Seamus and Luther can help you with that?" Mr Kellerstone glanced at Seamus.

"Of course." Luther said, smirking. I resisted rolling my eyes and nodded at Ms. Kellerstone.

"Anne, I'm not sure about this. You don't what what the case _is, _it could be dangerous, I can't"

"But, I know what it is! It's about Kervoski's Art right? Three of his famous drawings were stolen, the three that happened to be the only three that survived the fire that killed him and burned down his house in Russia. " She said, looking at her mother in the eye.

"Annabelle! Did you sneak in while I spoke to Joseph?" Her mother fumed.

She shook her head then pulled something out of her pocket. It was like a small hi-tech controller. She pressed a button then flipped a switch. I sucked in my breath as a small dragon fly flew off from Ms. Kellerstone's desk and landed on Annabelle's hand. Her mother sighed, then chuckled.

"Of course." She muttered. "I'll talk to Joseph about these bugs he's giving you, but, do you mind if she listens in?" She asked us. We shook our heads. She nodded then led the four of us to another room with a long table with several chairs.

Seamus sat next to me, Annabelle was across from me while Luther sat next to her and Ms. Kellerstone sat at the head of the table with three packets, she gave us each one. "Annabelle was right. The famous and high-priced frames were stolen from the National Hall in Washington, DC. They belonged to Kervoski, who died quite a while ago in a tragic fire. The only he had ten paintings, they were scheduled to to be shipped to Italy, but the fire caught them. All except three, which happened to be his best work. Those three paints were kept safe in a museum in Russia, then moved a decade ago to Museum of Natural History, then to the Museum of Art and Design here in New York just five months ago. A week ago, they were all stolen. In one night.

"The NYPD have no lead, except for one video. That hardly gives us anything. A masked man just walked in, holding some type of device in his hand, took the paintings one by one and stuffed them in a bag. Then just walked away and disappeared. The security guard didn't notice anything until his shift ended and he did a final sweep. FBI are doing all they can." She gave us a grave look.

How is that even possible? "Can we see the video?" Seamus asked.

She nodded, then gave Annabelle a look. Annabelle disappeared and in two minutes she was back with a laptop in her arms. She set it on the table, put in a disk, then typed in a few words and the video popped up. I leaned forward and studied it closely. It was exactly what she said, except in the middle of the video, he glanced shortly at the camera.

"Stop it- there." I said, Annabelle stopped it. The screen was frozen as he stared at the camera. "Caucasian, light blue eyes. One strand of blond hair is sticking out of his mask. How many men do you know who looks like that?" I muttered.

"Probably one third of New Yorkers." Seamus replied.

"The man could be out of the state by now, I think the numbers are much higher." Annabelle said.

I looked her, then smiled, she grinned. I turned to Ms. Kellerstone. "What do you think?" I asked.

"I think whoever it was would stay close, he's looking to sell big money, probably putting it on the black market. He may be doing inside trading. A few NYPD officers are here, they would like to talk to you, that is, if you accept the mission." She looked at us individually.

"I accept." I said.

"I'm in." Seamus replied.

"Do you even have to ask?" Luther leaned back in his chair.

"I'll do all I can." Annabelle said, her mom eyed her, but didn't say anything.

"Very well. Now, the second mission, one of our agents were killed. Lily Jack." she looked away from us.

"What?" I widened my eyes. "Do you know by who?"

She shook her head. "She was found in an abandoned warehouse three hours after her death yesterday morning. She was shot three times, one to the head, another to the knee, and another to the lower stomach. She had her own gun, all bullets in place. Someone definitely got to her before she got to them. No one knows what she was working on, we searched her computer, she erased everything except for on thing – Adam Sherlock. Wanted in five countries, which include the United States and England. He's Romanian, thirty-five years old, there's a picture in the packet. We don't know what she was involved in, or why the hell she decided to go at it alone, but I figured if we track this guy down, we'll know exactly what she was looking for."

She stood up, then we did. "Do everything you can, the NYPD officers are waiting just a few doors down, the only one opened."

"We'll help in every way we can, ma'am." Seamus said.

"We'll solve this, mom." Annabelle assured her, giving her a small smile.

We made our way to the room where two NYPD officers were talking softly. They looked exactly the same, upturned eyebrows, mischievous faces, and pointed ears. They stood when we entered. "Hello, I'm Luther Lane." They shook hands.

"Seamus Clancy, from the headquarters in California."

"Annabelle Kellerstone, I'm Ms. Kellerstone's daughter and a part of the this team." I smiled at her words

"Annabeth Chase, transfer from the headquarters in California." I greeted, their eyes widened, and the grinned at me. "What?"

"Annabeth, we're hurt, you don't recognize us?" The one on the right asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows then my eyes widened, then I grinned. "Connor and Travis Stoll. This is by the far the opposite I thought you would be involved in." I said and hugged my old friends.

**;] I really hope you like this chapter, it was hard to right. Just so you know, _Annabelle _is the character that won the contest! Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm not going to be updating much cause school (it was my first day) and after school, I have a sudden urge to sleep and end up waking at eight... Yeah, and that doesn't give me much time to write, so I'll probably update maybe three times a week?**

**Chapter 10**

"What do you got?" I asked Connor after our reunion.

"Not much, we're looking for an art thief, and there's plenty of those. We're going to have to narrow it down a notch, and there's not a simple way of doing that." He replied, scanning some papers.

I could almost laugh, it was so weird watching them really concentrate. "If he stole Russian art, wouldn't that he was a fan?" Seamus asked.

"Not necessarily, though it is possible." Luther replied, studying a sheet of paper.

"If he was cocky enough to straight into the camera, it means he was confident in his thieving skills, we could narrow it down by what _type _of thief he is. You know like, amateur, things like that?" Annabelle glanced at Travis."

"That's a good idea." Travis muttered. "I'll get to the immediately. In the meantime, you guys want to check out the scene of the crime?" He asked, looking at all of us shortly.

"Yeah."

I got up, then Travis and Conner led us out. "Museum of Art and Design, not far from here really, just down five blocks, turn left and there it is." A cell phone rang and Travis put it to his ear. He nodded a couple times, though I don't get why – he was over the phone. "Conner, Kay needs us, something about a gun shooting in forty-second street." he said.

"Good luck!" I called out as they got in a car, put the sirens on, then sped away.

Seamus looked at me, an amused face plastered on his face."You know everyone, don't you?" he chuckled.

I winked, "Eh, maybe."

Annabelle raised an eyebrow, Luther grinned and shook his head. As we walked, I looked through the files Ms. Kellerstone gave us. I studied one of Kervoski's paintings. One had several mechanism-type object thrown all over, making some type of shape, I couldn't identify it, but it looked strangely calming and pleasant. I smiled at it then moved to the next one. I frowned, it also had mechanisms on it, by it was different, it gave me a bad feeling, the main color was red – blood red. I felt uneasy so I looked at the last one. It had many bright colors, and again, it involved mechanical devices. It had a sad feeling to it, and I turned it to a certain angle – it formed a sad face on some creature. I almost gasp, I thought it was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Annabeth." I heard Seamus say and looked up from the pictures of the painting.

"Huh?"

"We're here." He said.

Indeed, we were. We stood in from of a large building – Museum of Art and Design. I smiled to myself. I've been here countless times – all with Percy. Sometimes with Nico. That was years ago. I looked down, _why did I give up that... for this? _I cleared my throat as Seamus pulled me forward. There was two police at the door, we showed them our ID's and let us through, a little argument went with Annabelle, but she went in anyway.

We went to the section where the three paintings were. The spot where the paintings were suppose to be were much cleaner then the wall around it. It looked like an ugly, out of place stain. We all looked at it grudgingly then went about searching for clues. The screen of light above me flickered annoyingly as I searched, along with everyone else.

After about an hour of searching for clues, I sat on the floor, ready to quit. The others followed my lead, except for Annabelle. "Come one, guys. There's something here and you know it – we can't quit now!" She exclaimed. I smiled, she could be a motivational speaker. Luther got up and paced. "Listen, what we're looking for could be right under our noses!"

Inside of looking under my nose, though, I looked up. The lone flickering screen of light caught my eyes. My eyes widened in realization. "That's it, Annabelle!" I jumped up, everyone looked at me weirdly.

I dragged a chair from another room to under the flickering light, along with a pole used to hoisting up paintings. I stood on the chair and used the pole to hit the light. Of course, it plopped right out of place, revealing an empty air vent, big enough for a painting to fit through, also, right out of the cameras range so anyone could slip in and out, with three very famous pieces of art.

"This is how our guy got out of here." I said. Seamus grinned, Luther nodded, impressed. I smirked. "Come on, let's see where this leads. Seamus, help me get in here."

I grunted as he lifted my legs, just enough for me to put my torso through the air vent and climb into it. It was wide enough for me to crawl through, also, enough for two people. Luther came in after me. "Seamus, Annabelle, make sure the guards don't see us, keep them distracted!" I called out then crawled further into the dark ventilation.

"What if this isn't it?" Luther asked after a few seconds.

"It's the only way – it has to be. Now shut up and look for anything interesting." I muttered.

He chuckled. "Hey, I see a web, isn't that interesting?" I rolled my eyes. "And a spider." he added.

I froze. I started backtracking. "Oh, my gods, kill it. Kill it, please." I saw, fear rising up in my chest, making me breath rapidly.

"What? It's just a spider, a small one at that, it can't do anything to us." He said, eying me.

It started in our way I backtracked a little more. "Luther! Just kill it! Please!"

"If you put it that way." He muttered then slammed on it with his hand and wiped it on the side of the vent. I breathed out a sigh of relieve, not caring how disgusting it was to kill it with your own hand. I rested my head on my hand for a little while, trying to calm down. "So, you've worked in the CIA for six years... and you're afraid of spiders?"

He started cracking up. I let out a laugh. "Shut up." I muttered, pushed him, then went ahead.

We avoid all paths that led to light, that meant it led to someplace in the Museum. Then, we noticed an opening with natural light and started crawling towards it. In a few minutes, we reached it. It led to the side of the museum, out of anyone's few, and into the dumpster a feet below. It was so simple, I could laugh. I actually let out a chuckled as I jumped out the vent and into the dumpster. I landed with a very nice _plop, _Luther fell in right after me. We jumped out of the disgusting thing and looked around. We were in an ally way, there a shadow over it, giving it an eerie look.

There two windows up high and a fire escape, the ladder was broken off, though. There was also several boxes stacked up against each other at the end of the ally, looking very suspicious. Luther gestured me to help him move the boxes. There were maybe one and a half dozen boxes stacked up, all weighing at least ten pounds, it was a bitch to move. In about half an hour, we had all of them moved aside, revealing a steel door, with tons of locks.

"That doesn't look suspicious at all." Luther chuckled.

I smiled and shook my head and tried the knob – of course it didn't open. I glanced at the fire escape, then the dumpster. An idea brewed in my head. I jumped back onto the dumpster and balanced myself on the edge, with a little help from Luther. I measured the distance from me to the escape, if my calculations were right, I would have jumped up one and half feet up and two feet forward. I stood the the top of the dump uneasily, then jumped.

It felt good to be weightless, even if it was for three seconds.

I held in a yell as my hand scraped against something sharp and I felt warm blood oozing out. I flexed my finger and with all my upper arm strength, I pulled myself up around the fire escape railing. I kicked up and breathed a sigh of relief as my waist was officially past the railing, the rest was easy. Luther copied my moves, minus the large gash on the hand, and landed beside me. I held my hand as we peeked through the window. No one was in sight, we waited a couple minutes then carefully opened the window and slipped through silently.

As quietly as I could, I ripped the curtain and wrapped the fabric around my hand as Luther silently made his way through the room with his gun ready. I sighed, _why are men so aggressive? _I followed him out the room, after I noticed it was strangely empty, only boxes around, like someone was moving. We made our way through a narrow hallway then stopped when we heard something. It sounded like someone was ripping paper. We edged around the hallway, then Luther nodded at me and looked in the reflection of a mirror sitting on the floor as we hid in the shadows.

A chubby man with a red face and over-alls was taping up boxes quickly. He had slicked up brown hair and terrified blue eyes. He seemed to be in a living room, taping everything he could find, and taking a bite out of a slice of toast every few minutes. It was amusing to watch.

"Leaving right after a heist doesn't exactly take you off the radar." Luther said suddenly, stepping out of the shadows. "The opposite, actually." he added.

The man jumped up and his hand flew to his pocket and out came a gun. Luther frowned at the shaking man. "Who are you? How did you get in my house?" He asked, his voice raspy.

"I'm with the government. I just need to ask you a few questions." Luther said, casually, cocking his gun at the boxes.

I hid deeper in the shadows as the man looked behind Luther, towards my direction. "Get out of my house."

"Sir, I don't want to make this hard. Put down the gun, answer my questions, and I'll leave. Simple as that."

"Put down yours then we'll start talking." He responded, eying Luther. They both put down their guns.

"Why are you packing? Be truthful now – I can tell when people lie" Luther crossed his arms.

The man looked panicked. "I-I'm moving back to Italy. To my mother."

"Why?"

"Too much trouble here."

"What kind of trouble?" The man didn't answer. "What's you're name?" Luther asked.

"William Shaw." He quickly responded, then cursed under his breath. He probably didn't think to use a fake name.

"What kind of trouble, William Shaw?" Luther narrowed his eyes and took a step forward.

"Neighborhood stuff. Kids." He responded. Sweat could be shown from his shirt.

"You live on the same street of a museum. What do you mean _kids? _Lame excuse. Anyway, do know anything about the three paintings stolen from the Museum of Art and Design?"

In a swift motion, William took up his gun and pulled the trigger. My heart beat rapidly as Luther jumped to the side, but then William loaded his gun again and aimed at him. I quickly jumped out the shadows, pulled out my own gun and shot the man right in his shoulder, then dropped down as he pulled the trigger again, the bullet grazing my shoulder. I groaned in pain and shut my eyes tight. Luther hurriedly got up, took my gun, and pointed it at William. William was groaning in pain, twitching uncontrollably on the floor, his gun thrown aside.

I clumsily stood, hold my bandaged hand to my shoulder, wincing. It only grazed my shoulder, but it still hurt like hell and the blood was slowing down. It wasn't serious, I could go on for another hour, then I would need to go to a hospital, or at least get it cleaned. I hobbled next to Luther, was was looking at me worriedly.

He whipped out his cell phone. "Hey – yes. I need help down here, Annabeth was grazed by a bullet, there's also a man shot in the shoulder. I'm gonna need the paramedics, and a warrant. Also, - yes." he rambled off the address as I took a deep breath, the pain numbing away.

In a few minutes, he hung up and handcuffed William. He turned to me, I backed away, feeling uncomfortable in the situation. "I'm okay." I muttered, putting more weight the wound. Soon, Seamus and Annabelle was at the door, along with a few other people from our division and two doctors. One tended to me while the other helped William. _At least we're one step closer to finding those paintings._

**Hope you like this chapter! Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! These past weeks have been a helluva ride -.- School's been on my ass, there were so many birthdays, a few Sweet Sixteens, and Writers Block. _No excuses, _I know, so here's a new chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

_Percy's POV_

I dodged a piece of bread being thrown and laughed as another hit me square in the face. Genesis laughed loudly, grabbing the attention of several people around the Aquarium. We were at the lunch area, I was asked to baby-sit Genesis while Nico and Genesis made an important flower delivery to someone in New Jersey.

"Can we feed the fishes bread?" Genesis asked after losing interest in throwing bread at me and put it in the fish's tank.

I smiled and glanced at the small pool with small clown fish swimming frantically as Genesis tapped the side. "They don't eat bread, they eat fish food." I informed her.

"Fish are friends. Not food." She muttered quietly, staring at the fish. I chuckled, _Finding Nemo _was one of her favorite movies. She jumped up suddenly, her bright yellow clothes reflecting the sunlight. "Can we see the whales?"

"Yes, we can. Come on." I said and led her to the section where a large pool was set up and a whale was swimming around. We sat up in the bleachers to get a better look. _Hello, lord, _I heard the whale say. It was turned to me, and moved it's head as if it was bowing. I nodded and the young whale swam around slowly.

It's been about a month since I had last seen Annabeth at her 'job'. I've never seen her in the apartment building, which I found extremely weird. I've seen Seamus, which means she's still here. I think. Since the last time I saw her, I guess things started getting normal again. Rachel allowed me to sleep in the bed again, but she's still distant, though I don't understand why. She's being overly-dramatic, but if I tell her that she'll make me sleep outside – and it's _my _apartment.

"Percy!" Genesis yelled loudly. I looked over at her, startled. She was smiling widely. "Can we see grandma?" she asked, hopeful.

I grinned, "Of course we can."

"Now?"

"Now?" I repeated.

"Now!"

"Alright, now!"

She jumped up, said goodbye to the whale then skipped ahead. I walked faster, trying to keep up with her and trying to remember the way out of the Aquarium. Genesis calls my mother grandma, she considers Nico and I brothers, though I don't see why. Technically, we're cousins. I looked for the car. Not my Range Rover, I was almost done dealing with that, I just need a check from the insurance company and I'm good to go. Rachel is letting me use her 2008 Mustang, it's not really kid-safe, but it's all I have for now. I made sure her seat belt was on then drove at a kid-safe10 mph, which made me experience road-rage and taking two times the time it takes to get to my mother's apartment in downtown Manhattan. Twenty minutes later, I was in front of my mom's door, knocking several times. I haven't seen my mom in a month.

* * *

She opened the door quickly and gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged her back. Then, she gave Genesis a hug, who couldn't stop laughing. She _loves _my mother. We went inside, were Paul was making spaghetti. I greeted him, then sat down at the table, and Genesis told my mom everything that happened.

Then, my mother and Paul's son came through the door. His name was Dean, and he looked like Sally. Brown hair in a buzz cut, same brown eyes, same fair skin. I actually kind of jealous of how much he looked like her. He's seven, and I'd say we're on good terms, but that would be lying. He doesn't like when I'm around, I'm not sure why. Though, he knows about my helping saving the world and such, after he found out, he's been a little cold. Can't say I don't feel the same way.

He walked in, book bag in hand, then sat at the table after greeting Sally, Paul, and Genesis. Ignoring me completely. The kid acts like he's double his age. "How was school honey?" My mom asked as Genesis told her about the whale we saw.

"A _bore. _Mondays suck." He muttered, then set his head on the table.

"Personal day, Paul?" I asked, smiling, leaning against the wall.

He chuckled. "I decided to actually use my personal days this year. How's the show?" he asked, sniffing the pot.

"It's alright, we're broadcasting in Washington for the first time tomorrow." I replied.

Paul smiled at me, "What is it people say? That's _awesome, _Percy."

Dean and I laughed, "We don't say that anymore, dad." Dean said, taking out his math book.

"Oh, this generation is too complicated." He said and turned back to the spaghetti. "How's your other job going?"

"Great, actually. I'm going to be studying fish that are close to extinction in Puerto Rico next month, some people want to see if I can speed up the population somehow. Ought to be fun." I responded.

He nodded, then said something, but I didn't pay any mind because I heard Genesis mention something about Annabeth. "Yes-ter-day, mom and I went, we went to the park to smell flowers with Annabeth. Annabeth is – she's an old friend of mommy's, but she's not old!" Genesis said, eyes wide as she talking to my mom.

My mom looked at me. "Annabeth? Chase?" She asked me, Genesis looked at us weirdly. My mom sat at the table, next to Dean, who was listening to the conversation.

"Oh, right. Mom, I forgot to tell you, Annabeth is back in town." I said, looking away.

She frowned slightly. "She is? Why? Last I heard, she got into a good school in California."

"That's because I told you that. Anyway, she's back for a business trip. She's staying for five months." I said grumpily.

"How do you feel about that?" She asked.

I looked at her and laughed. "Mom, I don't need you to be my therapist, Rachel is bad enough." I told her.

She shook her head. "_Rachel. _You two still engaged?" she asked.

I frowned. "Yes, we are. Mom, I love her. Don't try talking me out of this again." I said.

She forced a smile. "I'm sorry, Percy. I'm happy for you, really. When's the wedding, did you decided on the date?"

I sighed, "She wants the wedding to be in the beginning of January, by New Years, so we're going to have to wait a while. She's already hired a wedding planner."

She nodded, "So, have you talked to Annabeth?" she asked.

"Why should I?" I asked, not coldly, though.

"Because you guys can't _not _talk. Six years ago, she broke your heart, you need to talk about what exactly happened so things can get better, and you can officially move on."

I felt uncomfortable with her saying all this in front of Paul and Dean, but I didn't say anything about that. "I did move on! I'm getting _married _in almost five months, I don't think you can actually move on farther than that." She gave me along look, then I sighed and gave her a small nod. My mom got up because Genesis dragged to her make up set up in her room. Once she was gone, I looked at Paul. "Do I have to?" I asked.

"If you want things to be right again, you do." he said.

"Why don't you want to talk to her?" Dean asked.

I was kind of surprised when he spoke to me, but I didn't show it. "Well, little half-brother, she left after she promised she wouldn't. It kind of got me angry." I told him.

He looked confused. "If she came back, shouldn't you be happy? If she means that much?" he asked.

Wise words from an seven year old. Paul also seemed impressed. I stayed quiet for a while, mulling over his words. "I don't know, Dean. Things are complicated." I finally said.

"I think you're making it complicated." He replied.

"I think I am." I said, without meaning to. I smiled at him. "When did you become so smart?" I asked him.

He sighed, "When dad decided he wanted to put his books in my room." He sounded extremely depressed.

"I'm taking you out for pizza tomorrow." I told him. His eyes lit up and he nodded, the kid in him ignoring the fact he used to hate me.

* * *

A little later, I was heading back to Nico's and Katie's apartment. Once we got there, Genesis jumped on Katie and told her about her day. I told Nico what my mother said. He completely agreed with her, then abruptly kicked me out of his building telling me to talk to her. I sighed then leisurely made my way back to my building. Rachel was gone – _again, _I don't even know _why _this time.

I checked my phone – I had message.** TALK TO HER. NOW. - **_**Nico. **_Wasn't that nice. Before I could think about it, I went straight upstairs to Annabeth's door. I suddenly felt very nervous, like I was about to ask Annabeth to the Prom or something. Acting on impulse, I knocked on the door twice. _Oh, look, no one's home, guess I should go. _I turned to leave, but then heard the door click open.

"Oh, um, hi... Percy." I turned to face Annabeth. She was dressed causally – jeans, a gray shirt. Her hair hanged loosely around her shoulders. I glanced at the gray streaks in her hair and remembered why I was standing before her.

"Yeah. Uh, I was wondering if we could talk...?" I asked, sounding unsure of myself.

She frowned then looked behind her. I glanced back. I saw the guy from before, Luther, studying a book, glancing at us shortly. I looked away, feeling uncomfortable with him there for some reason. "I don't know... I have things to do..."

"It'll take a few minutes. Please?" I was hoping she'll say no and I'll get to leave.

She paused, then nodded. "Sure." She gestured to Luther she'll be back and closed the door behind her.

We stepped outside to talk, the sun was beginning to show signs of setting. The air was chilly, I felt bad I dragged Annabeth out here. I cleared my throat after she looked at me expectantly. "How you've been?" I asked nervously.

She sighed, cold steam escaping from her mouth. "Percy, I know you know." She told me.

I was taken back. "Know _what_?" I asked.

She ran her hand through her hair. "I'm not stupid, Percy. Far from it, actually. There's a reason you followed me into that building, and I know you didn't believe the story I told you. I've been trying to avoid for a few weeks, but since we're here – you need to know why I really left six years ago." she looked me in the eye. She was breathing heavily.

She certainly gave this plenty of thought. My eyes strayed to her lips, but I quickly brought them back up and nodded. Then I realized what she said. "The _real _reason?" I questioned.

She pulled me to side and shivered. Then, she spoke in a low voice, "Central Intelligence Agency. The CIA in other words. Days before graduation, I messing around with Daedalus laptop, when I came across something weird. I typed in a few codes, then I ended up accessing encrypted information from NASA. From there, the CIA kind of took over my whole life. I mean my _whole life, _they're the reason we kind of ended. Why I had to move to California. I know I should have told you, but they told me not too. It's protocol. I actually really wanted the opportunity, so I had no choice." She took a deep breath after-wards.

I stared at her, eyes slightly widened. I had an idea, but I never thought... "Wow." I said, aloud.

She bit her lip. "There. Now you know. If we're ever going to be friends, which I'm hoping we will be, you're going to have to know why all this happened."

I opened my mouth, then closed it. "This is why I never trusted the government." I muttered. She laughed, then I smiled. It's been a while since I heard that sound. Then, I shook my head. "After everything we've been through, you couldn't tell me _that? _I mean, I trusted you with my Achilles spot, and you didn't trust me with something as serious as that?" I asked in disbelief.

She didn't say anything, just stared at me. I turned away from her and passed my hand over my face then ran my hand through my hair. I was hurt that she didn't trust me as much as I trusted her. I sighed, refusing to get angry, then turned back to her. "Okay, so, I know about that know, so... what happens now?" I asked, looking around.

She looked down. "I was hoping we would be friends." She said, then her gray eyes settled on mine.

"I could deal with that." I said softly, smiling a little.

She grinned, then suddenly enveloped me in a hug. "Nice to have you back, Seaweed Brain."


	12. Chapter 12

**Once upon a time, there was a person named BowChickaBowWoww. BCBW made a story and hasn't updated it in more than a month. BCBW is very sorry because too many things have come up. BCBW's been very busy and finally has time to write, especially since BCBW has a four-day weekend. BCBW apologizes for not updating and hope that BCBW's readers do not hate BCBW.**

**Chapter 12**

It has been exactly sixteen days since Annabeth had confessed to me and we were officially made up. I suppose I've been... happier somewhat. At least that's what Nico says, as did Katie. Rachel noticed my mood, too, but never questioned it. She's been a bit far away lately because she's having family issues, I tried talking to her, but she won't even look at me. I'm beginning to think something was seriously wrong, so I didn't exactly tell her Annabeth and I made up.

"Genesis does not like sport cars for the last time, Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, waking me up from my day dreaming.

For a split second I was annoyed at her outburst, but then I realized she was right. I hadn't even realized I had searched for cars. She made a weird noise then pushed me out of the chair and placed herself in front of the computer.

She punched the keys and pictures of unicorns popped up. I laughed out loud, receiving a few glances from people around the library. "Genesis does not like unicorns for the last time, Annabeth!" I said, imitating her tone.

She glared at me then frowned. "She's turning four, she suppose to love unicorns."

"But she _doesn't. _She really likes... Maybe we should call Nico and Katie." I suggested, sitting down next to her.

Her glare came back, except more hardened. "Percy, I told you to that an hour ago!" She yelled.

"_Shh!_" The librarian said for the fifth time.

"_Stop shushing me!_" Annabeth threw her arms up, then grabbed a couple papers and exited the library.

"Sorry." I said several times to everyone then quickly packed up my things and left the library.

I caught up with Annabeth who was angry turning the corner. I took her hand and slowed her down. "What was that about? We're planning a kid's surprise birthday party, not hunting a criminal. What's wrong?" I asked, lowering my voice.

She sighed, opened her mouth, then closed it, and then opened it again. "It's just... You know the stolen paintings I told you about? Well, we can't find the last, third one and it's driving me _crazy. _Also, we don't even have a lead for who murdered one of our operatives. Wait, sorry, you don't want to know this, I-"

"Annabeth, take a deep breath, you're breaking the receipt for the invitations."

"Sorry." She muttered them put it in her wallet.

I pulled her into a hug, feeling extremely comfortable in the position. I smiled as m happiness went up a few levels then suddenly felt awkward. I quickly let go, getting a weird look from her. She shook her head then smiled, then frowned. She was looking at something behind her.

I turned, then frowned seeing Luther make his way over to us, rubbing his hands and blowing into them. He nodded at me, I gave him a cold look. "Fancy meeting you here. Sorry, are you two in the middle of something?" he asked.

Annabeth glanced at me, I shrugged. "Not anymore. What happened? Is it something about the case?" She asked.

He glanced at me, seemingly annoyed at me presence then smiled at her. "No, I was actually wondering if you would like to go out for coffee." He said.

I looked at him surprised. I was even more surprised with Annabeth's answer. "This is kind of unexpected, but sure." She flashed him a smile. Then frowned at me. "Um, you don't mind, do you?" She asked me, sounding uncertain.

"Yes. What? I mean no. I do _not_ mind." Even I was confused at my words. She nodded slowly then waved goodbye as she walked away with Luther, pushing a bunch of papers into her purse as smiled at him

* * *

"Percy, can we not talk about this now?" Rachel said then angrily stabled some papers together and moved into the green room whee some old man was waiting.

We were in the studio and both Rachel and I were quietly arguing with each other. I had asked her about her family problems and she refused to tell me anything. "Rachel, we are engaged, I need to know these things, you are definitely being bothered by something and I know it has to do with your dad! Tell me what happened!" I stood in font of her as she went to the stage door.

"Percy, move- now. The show starts in two minutes, I do not have time for this." She said, in a deep angry voice.

I clenched m jaw and moved out the way, she nodded at me and entered the stage. I took a deep breath and followed her. I sat down next to her on a bight blue couch then turned to her. I ignored her red, puffy eyes as I spoke.

"Rachel, why don't you want me to know?" I asked, pleading.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She said loudly.

The red light flickered on, signaling that we were on air. "How can you not want to talk about it? This is obviously important, I need to know! I want to help you, why won't you let me?" I threw my arms in the air.

"Don't act like you don't tell me _obviously important_ things! I didn't say anything while you were on your... your frolic though the flowers with Annabeth!" She yelled back.

"Don't be ridiculous! How does this even concern her?"

"These past weeks, you've been with her, not thinking about my _problems_, you were with her, enjoying your life as if you were a freaking kid again!"

"Where are you getting all this from? We are planning a birthday party for my niece, I asked you to help, remember? Then you said you had another _meeting? _WELL, if you feel that way, I'm _done._" I slammed the papers onto the table then stormed out of the stage.

"Go to commercial, _please_." I heard Rachel's weak voice say, then I slammed the door shut.

I put on my shades as I exited the set and slipped on my leather jacket. My phone rang I ignored it and continued walking. Soon enough, I found myself at my apartment. I numbly went up the stairs and was opening my door when I heard my name being called. I stopped and turned it. It was Seamus holding a bowl of cereal.

"What do you want?" I growled, not feeling like putting up with anyone's crap.

He was silent for while the gestured for me to join him at the foot of the stairs. I did, then put my face in my hands, trying to clear my swimming head. "You know you're all over the internet. And I'm pretty sure the magazines are already writing about this." He said.

I glared at him, then sighed. "Yeah, I know. Gods, I shouldn't have done have done that. I've managed to ruin my marriage and raise the show's rating all at once." I groaned. "I ruined my marriage on live television! This is horrible! She's going to kill me!"

"Percy, stop worrying about what she's going to do to you and think about _why _you did that. She was keeping stuff from you – I wouldn't have taken that lightly either." He responded.

I got angry, I couldn't face the truth, but I knew he was right. My anger washed away. I realized that whenever Rachel did something wrong, I took the blame for it or I beat myself up over it. I shook that thought from my mind and nodded at Seamus.

"You're right. I need to think, then I need to talk to Rachel. We need to settle this, I can't take knowing something's bothering and not try to fix it." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "You think something's bother her?" He chuckled. "Man, you are as clueless as Annabeth said. Listen, she goes to meetings you know nothing about, comes back in the middle of the night, and sometimes you don't even know where she is. What exactly do you think is bothering her?"

I stared at the ground. "What are you implying?" I asked harshly.

He glared at me. "Why do you need me to say what you're already thinking? You know she's cheating on you."

I stood, then clenched my fist. "She is not cheating on me. Why would she want to? You don't know what you're talking about." I said, gritting my teeth.

I went back into my apartment and slammed the door. _The mortal doesn't know what he's talking about. He doesn't have the right to stick his nose into peoples business. That's going to get him killed one day. _I laid in bed and took several deep breaths. I definitely need to talk to Rachel so I can settle this once and for all.

* * *

**I know this chapter is really _really_ short, but the climax is coming soon and I don't want to give everything away so quickly. Next chapter will be much longer and it will be in by Sunday, if not then, by Wednesday. Share your thoughts in a review?**

_**SPOLIER ALERT: This chapter has a line that foreshadows something extremely important. ;)**_

_**P.S Sorry if there are some mistakes, a few letters on my keyboard do not work so I have to use the on screen one which is a real pain in the ass.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**You shouldn't blame me for being excited that this story reached and passed one hundred reviews, right? Well, I'm very excited! To my hundredth reviewer, _ravenclawprincess01_, thank you so much!**

**Chapter 13**

_Annabeth's POV_

I suppose I shouldn't have been eavesdropping. I felt really bad as I heard Seamus say Rachel was probably cheating on Percy. I mean, Percy's a great person, he has a big heart, and it helps that he's pretty handsome, too. I had heard about the big fight – hell, I _saw _it. I wanted to see the show everyone was so hyped up about. The rating definitely went up after that. After Percy left, Rachel continued on with the show like nothing happened. I found this completely wrong and heartless! If Percy was _my _fiance, I wouldn't have... _forget I ever said that. _I also couldn't help but wonder why there were fighting, something about Rachel keeping stuff from Percy. Listening in on Percy and Seamus I was just about ready to punch Rachel.

But, that was about a week ago. At the moment I was crouched behind a billboard on a large hill spying on a suspect for one of the missing paintings. He had blond hair, fair skin, and looked obvious with his cap making a shadow over his face and his quick steps. He glanced back, then looked straight at me. I jumped back behind the billboard, bumping into Annabelle. She yelped and fell down, as did I. We both went rolling down the hill, rolling over several sharp twigs and rocks.

I groaned in pain and rolled my shoulders around. "I'm sorry, Annabelle." I said then helped her up.

She shrugged it off. "It's alright, happens everyday." She muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Does it really?"

She laughed then shook her head. "And _your _the adult here?"

I rolled my eyes then spotted a black-haired man with a little boy. I squinted my eyes as the man looked my way and started making his way towards me. I noticed his green eyes then instantly realized who it was.

"Who's that?" Annabelle asked.

I almost forgot she was there. "A friend, Percy. And... a little boy?" I smiled at him as he reached Annabelle and I. "Hi, Percy. Who's the adorable little boy?" I said, grinning at the little boy who looked very familiar.

"My... brother. Yeah. My brother, Dean." He said proudly. Dean Grinned. _His brother?_

"Nice to meet you Dean, I'm Annabeth." I said and shook Dean's hands. I realized his eyes widened.

"_You're Annabeth? _Wow. I-"

"Hey, who's this little girl?" Percy nervously interrupted Dean.

I looked at them curiously but let Annabelle do the talking. "I'm Annabelle. It's a pleasure. You're Percy, right?" She smiled at him.

He smiled back and nodded, then glanced at me. "What brings you here?" He asked.

I glanced down at Dean then back at him. "Work." I told him. He understood, but gave a curious glance at Annabelle. "How about you?" He asked, and we all started walking together.

"Taking Dean to the park." His tone of voice tense and he cleared his throat. He forced a smile, "Sorry, but the park is the other way, so I'll see you later." he said and turned away. Then he suddenly turned again, stepped real close to me and took something from my hair. "You had a leaf in you hair." He muttered and walked away with Dean.

I stared after him in disbelief. "What was _that?_" I asked myself.

Even Annabelle looked awed. "What a nice person." She said.

"Usually he's nicer." I replied.

What really shook me was how gently and slowly he took the leaf from my hair. Also, how close he was to me. I was ashamed to admit I was happy he walked away because then he wouldn't see my red face and maybe _not _hear my racing heart.

"You _looove _him." Annabelle smirked.

I looked at her, eyes wide. "What? He's engaged!" I cried out.

"_Oh, _there's nothing more I love than a forbidden affair." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not a forbidden affair, I don't love him nor do I _like _him. I mean, I like him, but only as a friend. A really close friend."

"You are so clueless, especially with your own feelings." She said, almost in a groan.

"Let's get back to work." I said. I had completely forgotten we were tailing someone.

* * *

Later that day, I was giving Nico a tight hug. I haven't seen him since I arrived in New York. I really did miss him a lot, to see him again almost made me cry. I was at Katie and his house, it was Genesis' birthday. Percy and I planned it while Nico and Katie had to work. After my wonderful reunion with Nico, I gave Katie a hug and Genesis a hug and her present, which was a doll she _hinted _she wanted.

Soon, people piled in. Nico and Katie's apartment was very spacious and well decorated with the color _pink_, since Genesis loves pink. I brought Seamus with me, since he didn't have much to do and he didn't really know anyone in New York. Several of Genesis' friends were there, all girls, so there was screaming and giggling everywhere. Travis and Conner were there, apparently they were really close to Nico and Katie nowadays, and Katie's half-sister, Lisa. Percy was the last person to come. He came with Rachel.

Katie and Nico weren't all that happy with her coming, but they bit their tongues and welcomed her in. Percy was avoiding me, which I absolutely hated, so I made a little promise to talk to him after.

"Annabeth! Rachel! Lisa! Help me round up Genesis and her friends, please?" Katie pleaded after chasing them all around the house for five minutes. We were glad to help, except for Rachel. She put a face but went along after Percy talked to her.

"Mommy and daddy told me you helped with my birthday. Thank you!" Genesis said as I carried her to the large dining room where we were gonna sing happy birthday.

"You're welcome Genesis. Happy birthday." I told her, smiling.

As we ate cake, Nico dragged Percy over to Seamus and I as Katie and Lisa distracted Rachel. I mentally cursed Nico as he dragged Seamus away. "I think they want us to talk." Percy said.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said, eying him.

"Exactly! That's what I keep sa-"

"Earlier today, what was that?" I demanded.

"What?" He looked utterly lost.

I crossed my arms. "When we talked, out of no where, you just _left. _I know something's wrong, tell me."

He tried looking confused. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said.

"Perseus Jackson..."

"Fine." He led me to the balcony, where the sun was just beginning to set. He ran his hand through his hair and leaned on the rail across from me, then studied me. After a few minutes, he spoke again. "You know about that fight Rachel and I had, right? Well, we talked after that. Apparently her father's in the hospital. That's where she's been going all this time, there was never any meetings. Learning that, it made me think, why couldn't she just tell me? I mean, we love each other, we trust each other, we're about to spend our lives together, and she couldn't tell me something as important as that? I mean, she had to sneak around, almost convincing me she was cheating on me? Yeah, well, after I learned the truth, we talked a little, then that fight got me thinking. Why couldn't you and I do that?" He stared at me.

I was too surprised to speak. He spoke as if he was half asleep, and seemed really sincere, but heart broken as well. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean..." He cleared his throat then leaned off the railing and made his way towards me. "We _loved _each other, we trusted each other, and I, ha, I _wanted _to spend our lives together, so, why did Rachel and I make up, and we didn't? I suppose our lives wouldn't been totally different – it just got me thinking. I mean, I was a bout to propose, I had the ring and everything, then-" he was talking really fast now, so I had trouble catching that last part.

"Wait, you were going to propose?" I asked.

He scrunched up his eyebrows then suddenly looked away. "What? Did I say that? No, I _meant-_"

"You were going to propose?" I repeated.

"I, well, yeah."

"When?" I _needed _to know.

"That same day you left. That morning. In that Starbucks. I was going to propose. Then things went downhill." He muttered.

I stared at him, then I almost fell over with all the emotions that came rushing through me. "Percy..." I started.

"No, no. Don't say anything. _Please. _It's just... I'm over it, we don't need to talk about it. I'm sorry I even brought this up, what was I thinking? I probably made this talk a whole lot awkward now, bringing up such awful memories. Listen, why don't we get back to the par-"

"Percy, are you listening to yourself? You're not making any sense." I said. He was starting to get me confused.

He looked into my eyes and smiled a little. "I guess it's because my brain is full of kelp." he responded.

I laughed, "Seaweed brain." I shook my head.

"Wise girl." He smiled wider then looked down from the balcony. "Annabeth, I really do miss those days."

"I miss it, too. Actually, I want to talk about something important. It's kind of what I just realized right, um, now. I-"

"No, no. Let me finish. I miss those days, a lot, but that's the past. I understand that you don't want to.. I don't know, not think about it or anything-"

What was he saying? "What? No, Percy. I-"

"So, I understand that you have completely moved on. And I suppose I'm glad to say I moved on as well. Rachel and I are getting married. I realized that just recently, weirdly. I still that I was a kid again, able to do whatever he wants, but no. I have matured, like you always used to say I would never do, and I can't believe it took me this long to realize I need to let go of the past and focus on my future. With Rachel." He smiled at me. "Glad I got that out of my system. Now, what were you saying?"

I stared at him, hoping he wasn't noticing my shaking. "I was saying... I like your shirt." I breathed.

He gave me a curious look but nodded anyway. "I think we should be getting back inside, they're probably wondering what's taking so long."

"You go ahead. I'm gonna hang here for a while." I said. He shrugged, then stepped back inside.

I turned around and put my face in my hands. I felt so close to tears. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. _Katie wouldn't want me crying at her child's birthday party, _I told myself and started heading back in. Even if the man I never stopped loving was getting married to the girl I never stopped hating.

* * *

**How was that? Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever and a day, so much came up and I was hit with total writers block. This is a short chapter, I know, but It's all I got :/**

**Chapter 14**

The party ended about ten minutes after mine and Percy's discussion. I was glad for that, I was about to break down and cry. Seamus immediately understood me and we were the first to go home, I paid my respects to Genesis, then we were on our way. I told Seamus about our conversation, he had no sympathy what-so-ever, he just told me to _"Get the hell off your ass and stop moping, if he's not the one then fine, find a new damn guy, there's plenty of crabs in the sand any would like to mate with you. Now, if you really love the damn guy, do something about it, don't complain!" _And that's why I love the man.

That was two weeks ago, though. Percy went to Puerto Rico recently to study a rare fish, he left Rachel behind. I suppose it's been weird without him, I haven't heard from him since he left. _Maybe because he doesn't have to, he much rather be talking to his wife in his spare time._

_Shut-up, Annabeth and enjoy your coffee._

That's exactly what I did. I left Starbucks reluctantly, it's become my thinking place, but I don't want to think anymore. Walking home, I was doing my morning jog, I felt as if someone was watching me the whole way back to the apartment. I was cautious, I tried looking for my stalker, but no such luck. I was left with the tingling sensation on the back of my neck until I got to the apartment.

"Seamus?" I called out and closed the door behind me, making sure I lock it.

As I put my bag down on the floor, I heard nothing. Seamus didn't tell me he was going out. I shrugged it off, _he probably went to go get milk. _Going into my room, the first thing I noticed was my laptop. Or rather, what I didn't notice. My laptop – _it was gone. _

My brain settled right into panic mode. "Holy Zeus." I kept repeating, searching my whole room.

"Seamus couldn't have taken it, he never touches the thing, he's afraid of it. I didn't move it. Where the hell is it?" I mumbled to myself like a maniac and began searching Seamus' room.

Then I heard a soft thud. My head snapped up and went straight to the gun that sat under Seamus' pillow. I peeked through the door, then jumped back and slammed the door close after bullets washed through the room. I screamed as someone fired a bullet right at my leg and I went tumbling down. The door crashed open and man and woman dressed in block entered. I hid behind the bed and fired the gun at them. I heard the sounds of their body going down and tried thinking about what happened.

"_Move_." I told myself and ran to the bathroom.

I bandaged up my leg and ate two ambrosia squares. I set up my gun and hid another unloaded one in my bra. Once I stepped out the bathroom I heard gun shots and went right back in. "What do you want?" I yelled out.

My response was more gun shots. I breathed heavily as the room fell silent. I heard yelling coming from outside. Suddenly, someone grabbed my neck and threw me to the floor I fired a shot but it back-fired, the person grabbed the gun and hit me across the face with it. I went limp as blood dripped over my eyes and my brain felt like jelly. Soon I was passed out on the floor and dragged along the hallway, blood staining the floor.

* * *

I woke up by a splash of cold water to my face. It took a second to remember why I was tied to a cold metal chair with a blind-fold over my eyes, tape over my mouth, and a throbbing head. Instants kicked in and at once I was in action. I pulled a knife from my sleeve and cut the rope, with seconds I was free and attack my kidnappers. I couldn't see, but I can hear, years of training helped me fight three guys, but none helped me against a gun to my head.

I froze, and then said, "What the hell is going on?"

Someone chuckled, most likely the person who held a freaking gun to my head. The tape was ripped from my mouth. I was planning ways to escape when the person spoke. "You are here, Annabeth Chase, because you will tell us the password to your laptop. The one with a strange letter on it?" The voice was male.

"Let me get this straight. You kidnapped me to give you a password? You have the balls to take me out of my home but you can't crack a password?" I responded.

I was rewarded with a slap in the face. "Your laptop has its own firewall; it can't be broken, the only way to get access to the laptop is to type in the fucking password." He yelled, then spit in my face and threw me to the floor. "Tell me the goddamned password!"

"Why do you need it?" I yelled back, the gun was cocked.

"I received information that your laptop has plan – plans that can help the new world. Inventions of killing machines, and many others. That person also managed to get me at least one document, something that proved your laptop can lead to the ultimate control of the government and military. I was also told that it can access any encrypted information."

"From whom did you hear this information? How do you know the person is telling the truth?" I was stalling, thankfully, the man liked to talk. I turned around; his gun was still to my head, though I was facing away from him.

"Oh, I know very well this person is telling the truth. How else would she have produced a document with several codes to get past Asia's government? We've been watching you for weeks, I know this is true."

I turned and faced him. Who is she?" I demanded.

"What's the password?" He growled. "If you don't tell me, I'll force it out. I need that information."

"I would never tell you." I spat.

"Never say never." he said. "The girl who gave me information, drive an easy bargain. For her information, with the password _will _get from you, she also needs information. Information on _trees, _can you believe that? She can control the world with me and all she cares about is bringing down a company that destroys trees. How childish."

One name popped into my head, but I shrugged it away, she isn't that cold-blooded. I focused on escaping. He grabbed my neck and pushed me against the wall. "Tell me the password by tomorrow night, or you die." He growled and I was dragged by two people through a cold hallway, down a flight of stairs, and into a room where the air was so damp I could hardly breathe. There, the blind fold was taken off and revealed that I was locked up in a metal room with dim lighting. I heard shuffling in the corner and someone stumbled out of the shadows and grabbed the walls, trying to stand up-right.

"Seamus… Is that you?" I said, close to tears.

It was him alright. His clothes were ripped up, bruises were all over his body, his face was filled with grime, and his left eye was swelling shut. Even though he looked beat up, he still managed to muster up a smile. I jumped up and hugged him, even while he groaned in pain.

"What happened?" I asked and sat him down.

"Pretty much the same that happened to you. Except right after you left for your jog. This was yesterday… I think." He seemed so confused, and hurt.

I let him think and tried thinking about the recent events. I was scared out of my wits and even more scared because they have my laptop. Daedalus' laptop. How did they get it? And who fed them the information. _Rachel Elizabeth Dare. _The name popped into my head and it stayed there, planted into my brain. _She's not that vile, she wouldn't do that,_ I kept telling myself. _Maybe she would_, I contradicted myself, _and you don't know her, Annabeth. _I put my face in my hands.

"We've got to get out of here." I told Seamus.

* * *

**Don't murder me for this chapter please :O**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, guys. I was listening to 'Talking to the Moon' by Bruno Mars while writing this. It almost made me cry, the lyrics and this chapter altogether. That's this chapter's theme song. (: & Sorry for the shortness if this chapter **

**Chapter 15**

I waded through the water cautiously, not wanting to create a stir among the fish. The fish I was chasing seemed to obey me, leading me to the other fish of its breed. My partner was awed, but said nothing; we were getting what needed quicker than he thought.

The water wasn't making anything easier, it was tinged green and contained a bit of algae. I wondered how they lived in the dirty water; I was going to have to do something about that. I closed my eyes slightly, the fish waited patiently. Soon, the water was bluer than green and all traces of algae were gone. I filtered the water. My partner hardly noticed the difference, he was rookie and happened to be a big fan of Rachel's show; he was too shy to speak.

Finally, we reached the school of the special fish. "You have the mini tank, right? Put about two dozen in there, don't feed them yet. We'll do that when we get to the lab." I told him.

As he bent down, the fish scurried away. _Wait, no! Come back fishies, we need you! _I pleaded. The fish slowly came back and hopped in the plastic bag, which my partner put in the tank. _Mission accomplished. _

I adjusted the strap on my large backpack. I wiped my head; it was so hot in Puerto Rico. I waded to through the now-clean lake and hopped on the speed boat. My partner stumbled in them took a few notes on the fish.

I glanced at my phone. _15 Missed Calls, 15 Voice Mails. _Two were from that man, Luther. Three were from Katie, three from Nico, two from my mom. Two were from the police station, and one by someone in Annabeth's 'businesses'. Two from were from Rachel. _What happened?_

I listened to each voice mail. By the second, dread came over me. My heart beats quickened and my breathing turned shallow. Everything got a whole lot hotter. Each voice mail was concerning Annabeth, except for Rachel, she wanted to remind me she loves me and when I was getting home.

The last time Annabeth I saw Annabeth was two and a half weeks ago; we talked a few days before I left.

My hand subconsciously went to Riptide. Annabeth had been missing for four days. What could've happened? Annabeth was one of the most careful people I know, and strongest, she couldn't have let anything happened to herself. She would have stopped something before it went too far.

_So why was she missing? _I realized I was having breathing difficulty. That's when I realized, my feelings for Annabeth never left, never faded. Doubted, yes, but now it was as strong as ever and I needed to find her.

The boat went faster on my command. The winds picked up. Large fish parted so I could go through. The lab was forty-five minutes away. I glanced up, the moon was half-way up, and there was a knot in my stomach that continuously tightened. I tapped my food repeatedly.

_Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth. Please be okay. _I shut my eyes and muttered a pray to the gods, hoping Annabeth would be okay. My partner looked at me as if I was crazy.

I remembered the night of Genesis' party, the talk we had. Was I kidding myself? I still really like Annabeth. I'm crazy about her. _Rachel… _I wasn't going to think about Rachel. Just Annabeth.

Once at the lab, I handed the scientist the fish and announced I had personal affairs to attend to. "How far is the airport from here?" I asked, getting my jacket.

"There's a hurricane on the way, its hurricane season here in Puerto Rico. Flights will be delayed or canceled for the next few days." A woman told me.

"_Shit. Shit. Shit!" _I couldn't take the speed boat… we did have a pretty sturdy sail boat. Being the son of Poseidon, I could take that.

I called Rachel and told her I was getting home in a few days.

Was it legal taking a boat from the Caribbean's to Florida? No one stopped me so I think it is. I tightened the raincoat around me as rain started pounding down. I was trying to save energy, so I let the rain hit me as I sailed across the sea.

I knew exactly where I was and the fastest route to take. _Oh, the perks with being Poseidon's son._ The rain came on heavy, but I could control the sea pretty well. I was running low on energy after one hour of trying to keep from toppling over in the sail boat. I was already holding in sneezes and I could hardly see under the pressure of the rain.

Several hours later, I could see shore. The sun was dipped low under the clouds and lightning was etched across the sky. Thankfully, it wasn't raining anymore. My fingers look like raisons. It took me an hour to reach the shore. Once I touched the sand, I ditched the boat. Several people were taking pictures of the sky, and when they saw me, they took several more.

"_Percy Jackson._" I heard several people whisper.

I grabbed a sweater from someone nearby and climbed onto the boardwalk. I put the hood up and wondered how I was going to get to New York. I was somewhere in Florida, Miami most likely. I wonder if…

_Blackjack, hey boy, you nearby? I really need you right now. _I prayed Blackjack was near. _Hey, boss! _I turned, and saw the black Pegasus land on the boardwalk, oblivious to the people around him. A smile was planted on my face; I haven't seen him in a while.

_Good to see you buddy, _I told him. _Yeah, boss, long time no see! _He replied, neighing happily. I ignored the faces of surprised people, they were probably wondering what I was doing with a horse. A woman ran off calling out flying horse. _Oh, okay. Clear-sighted mortal. _

_Anyway, Blackjack, remember Annabeth? Chase? _I asked. He neighed happily, _of course I do, boss! The pretty blonde? I miss her! _I smiled, _Yeah, the pretty one. Well, she's back in New York, but now she's missing. I- _I started, but Blackjack interrupted. _Oh no! Boss, we have to retrieve her! I know how much you care for her, boss. Remember years ago? What you would think about her? Oh, sometimes they were inappropriate, but I knew-_

"Blackjack, stay focused." I said aloud, blushing slightly.

_Focused, got it, boss. _I cleared my throat, _how fast can you get me to New York? _I asked. _Pretty fast. Hop on, My Lord! _

I slipped onto his back and he took off with a running start. In seconds we were gliding through the air, going in turbo-speed.

The about ten hours later, I was beat and nearly falling off blackjack. I jolted awake a soon as Blackjack touched land. We were standing on the roof of my building.

"Thank you Blackjack, I owe you a huge one. Sugar cubes – a lifetimes worth." I told him. He looked tired, so he agreed and flew off, a little slow. _I hope you find Lady Annabeth, my Lord! _

I stumbled into my apartment. I found Rachel on the coach watching television, she jumped when I entered. Her face brightened up and she hugged me, I hugged her back hesitant. Though, I hadn't the slightest idea _why _I was hesitating… Maybe because it was Annabeth I wish I had in my arms?

"Now, why exactly are you back so early?" She asked, a stern look on her face.

"Annabeth is missing. Like, she's _gone._" I told her.

She remained quiet. She looked confused, angry, and sad, annoyed, and… a little trace of… happiness? "Why…"

"Don't ask why. When are you going to understand Annabeth is my _best friend? _She has been for most of my _sane _life, whether I knew it at the time or not. You need to _stop _being so jealous. Someone I care _a lot _for is missing – _has been missing _for the past three days. She just _disappears. _So don't you _dare _ask why I came back for her, why I _need _to look for her _right now._" I yelled.

She stared at me. I sighed and walked past her, not wanting to look at her anymore. Not wanting her to _be there _right now. I took a cold shower then in half an hour, I was back out the door practically running to Annabeth's building.

"I need to talk to Seamus Clancy." I told the woman at the front desk.

She snapped her gum and typed in a few keys, I tapped my foot impatiently. "No one in this building goes by that name."

I glared at her. "Stop lying. I _know _this is the CIA Headquarters. I followed Seamus Clancy and Annabeth Chase here before. I know Annabeth Chase and I need to speak to Seamus Clancy, or anyone who's in charge."

"There's no one here by that name, I'm sorry, but-"

"_I know there is! _Just… Just get me whoever's in charge." I rubbed my temples and shut my eyes.

"Hello, I'm Nadia Kellerstone. I understand you're looking for Mr. Clancy and Ms. Chase?" A woman asked. I turned around; she had brown hair, brown eyes, and purple glasses. She wore a black suit.

"Yes… I'm Percy Jackson." I said, reluctantly.

She nodded, and then led me up the stairs and into an office. She stared at me, and then spoke, "You've been alerted Annabeth Chase is missing, correct?"

"Where is she?" I demanded.

She chuckled; I would've thought she was laughing about an office joke. "If we knew, Mr. Jackson, she wouldn't be _missing. _What is your attachment to Ms. Chase? And how do you know Seamus?"

"I knew since I was twelve. I don't really know Seamus, she's just… Annabeth's partner. I know, if anything, he would know where Annabeth is." I replied.

"We've had some leads, but nothing quite… it. What makes you think Seamus knows where she is?" Nadia asked. I shrugged, wondering who this woman was and why she was wasting my time. "Seamus isn't available right now."

"What? Why not?" I asked, getting up from my seat.

"Mr. Jackson, he went missing around, no, at the exact time Annabeth went missing." She said, sadly. I gaped at her. for the first time in a few days I felt exhausted. "Fortunately, he left a little something for us."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Jordan Trofolski. Russian. He was is Russia's army for several years, disappeared after he was declined being head general. There was a search out for him, but that only lasted a few months, he wasn't important, at the time. He posed as a threat when he attempted to bomb West Virginia, it didn't happen, we caught the guys before anything happened, but he's now an enemy of the United Kingdom. We don't know what happened over there, they refused to tell us. Seamus had his file in his office. It's the _only _form in his office; he's not one for paperwork. We think that Jordan Trofolski may be behind this." Ms. Nadia Kellerstone told me and handed me a few files, which made my head hurt.

"I have dyslexia." I told her, handing the papers back.

Ms. Kellerstone raised an eyebrow, "So does Annabeth. But that's irrelevant at the moment. I have a few of my people out looking for the two in places all over the world. Jordan has many secret bunkers, but the less used one is one in Mexico. I-"

"Less used? Wouldn't it be the most used one?" I interrupted.

"That would be a little too obvious. Back to what I was saying. One of our agents, Luther-"

"I want to go." I told her.

"-Is going to look for the secret bunker tonight. Trofolski might've moved his location so we have to act quickly. Mr. Jackson, we can't send you on this mission, you are not one of our agents. If you died or got hurt, the media would be on our tails, you _are _famous. You have no training whatsoever, and you're not up to it."

"I have a lot more training than you realize. I won't die or anything, believe me." I chuckled, "It's almost like I'm… _invincible, _so to speak. If you didn't want me to go, why tell me this information?"

"To inform you. Annabeth Chase is your friend, am I right? You ought to know." Ms. Kellerstone stood and collected Jordan Trofolski's file.

"I'm going." I stated. "If you won't let me, I'll find a way, trust me."

She stared at me for several seconds, and then nodded. I hid my excitement and professionally thanked her. She led me to another floor to meet Luther, who wasn't all too pleased knowing I was traveling with him.

Luther stared at me across his office for five minutes. I think he was thinking. I know he was angry, his face was red, and his eyes were narrowed. He seemed as if he wanted to hit me. I tried not to smirk, but a smug smile came out.

_Percy, be serious. Annabeth's life is on the line. _I sighed and stood up. "When are we leaving? Where are we going? How are we going to get there?" I asked.

Luther looked away shortly then looked back at me. "Tomorrow morning. Mexico City. Plane. _Private _plane."

I nodded, "So, we'll be all set there around midday?"

"Yes. Listen, I don't want you with me on this mission. I don't even know _why _you're here. You're not much use. Can you fight? Can you operate a gun? Do you know what you would have to do if it comes down to it?" He growled.

I clenched my fist. "_Oh, _I can fight. You have _no _idea what I can do. How about you train me, and I'll try _not _to gloat as you realize I'm better than you. We have 'till tomorrow." I said, trying not to connect my fist with his face.

"Fine. We're going to the gym."

By gym I think he meant _secret-military-training-facility-located-underground. _The place was fucking _huge. _Like a stadium underground. I don't even know how this is possible. It was freezing though, everything was stainless steel, and there were only a few people here. There was exercise equipment, _military equipment _and people _practicing _with them, and everything else you would find at a high-tech gym.

We started off shooting first. Luther went first. He shot at a target thirty feet away; out of thirty shorts twenty-one hit the target. I picked up a gun, and then aimed. Thirty seconds and thirty bullets. All of them hit the target. I simply smiled at Luther, as he glared at me.

I've got to admit, I was a little shaky about Annabeth. I was here competing with this normal human when I could be helping her. _Patience, Percy. _

We lifted for a bit, and then went on a couple mats to fight. _This is going to be easy. _He threw the first punch; I easily avoid it, which pissed him off. He got me a couple times, but I think he hurt himself more than he hurt me. I didn't want to hit him, but it was getting annoying, so I kicked him in the gut, kneed him in the crotch area and then flipped him over onto his back.

He decided to call it a night. He gave me all the information I needed, and then left (I'm sure to take a nice cold shower). I slept in the building that night, not really wanting to face Rachel, who probably hasn't moved from where I left her. She's not one to handle rejection.

* * *

I decided I liked private planes. It was like the whole plane was only in first class. And it had more room, and they gave us wine. I've been in a private plane before, but not like this. This one had a wall dedicated to different kinds of weapons. Also, I try to stay _out _of Zeus' way.

I chose a normal hand gun, and had Riptide in my pocket, along with a knife strapped to my belt. I was jumpy the whole way, I was so close to finding Annabeth, and some answers. Why would someone kidnap her? … What if Kronos was forming an army and kidnapping Annabeth was his way of tricking me into going right into their arms? … What if I get Luther into this god mess?

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, _I just need to focus on Annabeth, and that's it._

I slipped on my shades as we stepped out the plane. It was blazing hot in Mexico City. I ran my hand through my hair and glanced at Luther, "Lead the way." I told him. We started our journey.

He didn't say a word to me as we walked to the area. It was sort of frustrating; he told me nothing about the man who kidnapped Annabeth. He refused to say _anything._

"What's with you and Annabeth?" I asked him.

He glanced at me, "We've gone out. She my partner. She's my friend." He answered. _They've gone out? More than once? _I tried to control my jealously as he spoke again, "How about you?"

I shrugged, "We've been best friends since I was twelve. We went out for two years. Then college happened. Or actually, your little spy world did. It ruined us." I said bitterly, "We ran into each other in New York recently."

He nodded, "Aren't you married to that Rachel woman?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nah. I don't think we're going to be anymore, either."

He looked a bit disappointed. Then I realized what I said. It was probably the most truthful thing I said about Rachel in a while. _I can't marry her. I won't marry her. _Is it wrong those thoughts made me relieved?

I sighed, and then realized Luther stopped. We faced a thrift store. Luther glanced at me, and then gestured for me to follow him. I took a deep breath and went inside after him. It was a simple thrift store. A decent amount of people. Right away, I noticed four cameras in each corner of the store.

A thin, Mexican woman was at the cash register, reading a magazine. No one was paying attention to the two of us. "So, where's the entrance?" I asked Luther, looking at a rack of clothes.

"Under the girl at the register." Luther muttered.

_Alright, this is going to well. _"I'll distract her." I sighed.

Time to turn on my Percy Jackson charm. I walked over to her in long strides. She glanced up, and then took a double take. On the cover of the magazine was _me. _I smiled at her, "Hello, I'm looking for a size medium, can you help me?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered, "You're Percy Jackson." She announced as she walked with me to the rack.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" I glanced back at Luther, who was trying to get rid of the camera pointing at the register.

"Jennifer." She replied, looking at me with dazed eyes. Her voice was heavily accented.

"A pretty name for a pretty woman." I flashed another smile.

She turned red and began looking for a size medium, telling me what a big fan she was. Luther casually flipped a coin, with scary aim. It went straight for the camera lens. It was loud in the store, no heard it break. Luther slipper behind the registered, and went through a secret door.

"Can I have an autograph?" She asked, hopeful.

"Sure. Let me get a pen. Is it alright if I take one from the register?" I asked her.

She hesitated, "No, no, esta bien. I'll-"

"It'll take a second, stay _right _here. A medium, alright?" I told her, brushing a finger against her shoulder.

She turned red again and nodded, looking for the shirt. I went over to the register. Luther left the trap door open. A ladder led to the bottom. It was a small tunnel, but I could fit. I glanced back at Jennifer, who was bouncing on her toes. I felt bad. I signed the magazine, and then slid down the ladder, closing the trap door above me.

I noticed the temperature drop. I reached the bottom, where Luther was waiting. We were in.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Annabeth's POV_

I shook as I leaned against the farthest corner of the wall. I couldn't stop shaking. It was past three days, the man wasn't keen on his word. He did try to get it out of me. Earlier today, or what I thought was today, he almost got the password out of me. I shook more violently as I recalled the memory.

I involuntarily looked down at my stomach. The blood, thankfully, had stopped. It created a big, nasty stain. The three gashes along my stomach still stung. My hair still wasn't dry. My lungs felt like it was still filled with freezing water. My hands… they were burned.

I whimpered as I remembered the fire I was trapped in. I let out a sob; I was starting to lose hope. Seamus… I don't know what happened to him. My thoughts couldn't come together, exactly. I had a hard time focusing, as if I was about to pass out any second, but the feeling didn't come.

The place was _hot. _It was too humid. My breathing was shallow, the air wasn't helping. There wasn't any light. I felt like I was in the darkness for years. Being in my little cave, I was beginning to think I would just rot and die there.

They cut my hair. Short, very short. Up to my chin short. They said it got in the way or something. At the rate they were torturing me, I don't think I would've remembered the password, but it was burned into my mind. As clear as day.

I was willing to sacrifice myself for the sake of the country. I _was _a C.I.A. agent, the pledge comes without saying.

I sobbed again. I didn't want to _die. _I was twenty four, I still had another fifty years or so. I didn't even get a chance to tell Percy that I was still, incredibly, madly in love with him.

I cried harder when I realized I would never see Percy again. Then again, he probably doesn't even know I'm _here. _

I was crying that sort of cry where you just _scream _and you don't actually shed any tears. I don't think I had any tears _left, _considering all the crying I had already done. I was seriously afraid I would become blind. Being in the dark didn't help that at _all._

My screams stopped abruptly and I shrank back as a wave of light entered the room. A strong, buff woman came in and grabbed my arm, holding it tight, making all my bruises and cuts burn. She yanked my arm up, dragging me with her. I barely had the strength to walk up next to her, so I tripped and slid behind her, going through the narrow, stone hallway.

My legs felt like jelly as I tried standing tall. It was _humiliating. _The woman pushed me into a different room. One not so shabby compared to the other one and this one actually had a three by three window. In inches, of course- with bars.

She threw me in there. I hit the wall, sending a painful rush down my back. I cried out, and the door slammed shut. I stumbled to stand, but then tried over something. I trembled as I went on my knees and felt around. It was pair of _legs. _My eyes strained in the light, but I could make out who it was.

"Seamus!" I said, my voice cracking.

He didn't move. I cried as I thought he was dead, but then his arm twitched, and He came to life. He gasped and woke up, looking surprised. "Ann… Annabeth? Please tell me it's you and not some freaky ghost that came to take me to hell."

I cried out in happiness and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back, and I cried. It was great to finally know someone else wasn't completely evil, someone who won't hurt me. Thankfully, he wasn't as badly hurt as I was. They haven't bothered him a lot since I came around, and that was the only thing I was thankful for.

I stayed in his embrace, feeling like a little girl running to her big brother. My body was still in immense pain, everything hurt to touch, but I felt alright with Seamus. He went to smooth down my hair, but stopped when he noticed my hair was slashed short.

He held me tighter, trying to calm me down. I was still trembling.

There was loud bang, and several shouts outside the cement door. Several more bangs were off, and the door swung open. Light washed in and I whimpered. Seamus stood and put my behind me. I tried not to act totally helpless, but that was hard when your legs didn't want to work.

"What do you want? You're not hurting her anymore." Seamus growled.

I admired his bravely and felt loads of gratitude for him. The figure took out a glowing sword. I saw the face and I almost fainted.

"Percy?" My voice sounded hoarse.

"Annabeth." He breathed and ran to me.

Seamus moved out the way as Percy came up and hugged me tightly, as if I was going to disappear. I shook as I hugged back. We were swaying slightly. I felt warm and at peace, despite the circumstances. He pulled away and I felt cold.

I could see the outline of his face. His eyes shone and his lips crashed into mine. It took me a second to respond, I was surprised. I kissed back. Now, I'm not going to say it was passionate, it was more _longing. _I didn't want to let go of him. My insides warmed up and my stomach flipped over. There was a buzz in my eyes as happiness filled me.

Percy's lips were soft. I admit, he's a much better kisser than he was when we were dating. His arms were securely wrapped around my waist; he lifted me up a little so I could reach him.

"If you guys could stop making out for a second, you'll realize we don't have all _day._" I heard Luther's voice say.

I pulled away and glanced behind Percy. There Luther was, urging us to hurry up. I felt a new surge of energy, probably something that comes with making out with Percy Jackson. I let go and hugged Luther, who returned the embrace and then quickly pulled away.

"We have to go." He said.

The four of us ran down the hall. Mostly they ran I stumbled several times; my hand was firmly intertwined with Percy's. I couldn't keep up, so Percy swept me into his arms, and I felt so worthless, I wasn't doing anything to help them at all.

"_Stop!_" A voice rang out.

Of course we didn't stop. Was the man mad? We ran into a large bright room. The only door was on the other side. We almost reached it, when a single shot ran out. Seamus crumpled to the ground.

"Seamus!" I yelled and thrashed in Percy's grasp. I kneeled down beside Seamus. He had been shot in the leg. He groaned in pain and I tried to stop the gushing blood. "No, no, no. Stay awake, come on, and stay with me. You pass out, you die." I muttered.

He did stay awake. I ripped off his shirt and wrapped it around his leg, hoping to keep the blood at bay.

"Chase, I think you better stand up right now, before I put a bullet through your head." _That voice. That fucking evil voice. _I gritted my teeth and stood in front of Seamus. He was alone, with a gun. I had two guys on my side, armed. "I didn't know you had friends." He said, inching closer.

"Don't come any closer, Jordan Trofolski." Percy said. _How did he know his name?_

Jordan narrowed his eyes, "You're going to stop me? With that blade? From ten meters away? I don't know if you realize, boy, but a gun is much more efficient then a blade like yours."

"Which is why I have one." Luther growled, glaring at the man.

Percy was shaking with rage. "Let us go and I'll make sure your death isn't _too _harsh." He said, his voice low and scary.

Jordan laughed, and then pulled the trigger, aiming at Luther. Luther pulled his at the same time. Percy jumped in front of Luther, the force of the bullet pushed him back. _Thank his Achilles curse. _I prayed to all the gods we'd all get out of this alive. Luther's bullet hit Jordan in the hip, and he cried out, and let out several stray bullets. While Percy was getting up, a bullet went straight towards me.

I couldn't think, just stare. I remember thinking, when I watched moves, that if I was ever in this situation, I'd just move. Although, I couldn't. Fear closed up in my throat, forcing me to freeze up and just stare at the bullet neared. I heard someone shout my name, but I didn't hear.

I screamed when the bullet hit me. I fell back against the wall and slid down, pain erupted on my torso. Blood quickly filled my chest as I yelled out in pain. There was a loud ringing in my ear, drowning out my own yells.

I slumped to the floor as I slowly started to numb. My vision blurred, but I faintly saw Percy grabbing Luther's gun and shooting at Jordon several times, putting seven holes in his chest. He rushed to my side.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, please, stop. Don't close your eyes, come on!" He shook me and then tried to stop the blood. "_Fuck! _Where the hell is the ambrosia?" He screamed.

He stuffed something in my mouth, and a bitter sweet taste entered my throat. My body burned and I went limp as I lost the energy to do anything. I was painfully aware of the blood still leaking, but I didn't feel anything. Percy lifted me into his arms and opened the door. Luther dragged Seamus up a flight of stairs, behind Percy and me.

I felt a nice, warm breeze and then a loud, deafening sound. Like a helicopter. I opened my eyes one last time, and saw Percy's concerned face. My eyes shut and I went slack.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Annabeth, come on. Any more of these and you're going to burn up. Wake up. Please." Percy whispered as he stuffed nectar in my mouth.

I could already feel the magic food doing its job as I opened my eyes. I went to lean up, but pain exploded in my side and I got all woozy. "Percy?"

"Shh, calm down. You're alright." He said quietly and gave me a hug.

I sank into his arms, to pain to move but loving his presence. "Wait, where are…" I started. I spotted Seamus holding his bleeding leg painfully. Luther was untouched, but seemed to be thinking hard.

"We're in a helicopter." Percy said, in all seriousness.

"Annabeth! Are you alright?" Seamus said once he realized I was awake.

I nodded, "Yeah, but how's your leg? Does it hurt?" I asked, worried.

He nodded and chuckled, "Jeez, you got shot in the stomach and almost _died _and you're worried about _me_?"

I grinned weakly, and the turned to Luther. "You alright?" I asked him.

"Huh? What? Yes, of course. Percy saved my life. How are you?" He asked, brushing my hair aside.

"I'm doing fine. A little sidetracked, but I'll be alright." I said, smiling slightly.

He breathed out a laughed and nodded.

Percy grabbed my hand tightly, "Listen, we have to get you to a hospital before-"

Before he had the chance to finish, several shots went off. We all ducked in order to avoid getting shot. Unfortunately, the bullets broke the front window and managed to hit the pilot in the head. We all panicked as the helicopter spun out of control.

"Percy!" I screamed near tears.

He was shaking. He grabbed two parachutes and gave on to Luther, he understood immediately. They strapped it on, which was difficult because we were going down fast and crazily. I tried holding on as the copter bucked.

Luther grabbed Seamus and went first. Percy grabbed me and jumped out the helicopter. We free fell for a couple of minutes, and then were yanked up as the parachute opened up. I cried out as the gash in my stomach re-opened. No amount of nectar was going to help that.

I felt like passing out again.

I yelled out as we hit the ground and rolled. Percy tried to soften the fall, but he couldn't exactly help. My stomach was bleeding furiously now and black spots appeared everywhere.

"_Annabeth!_" Percy hissed, leaning over me, searching his pockets. "Stay awake! _Crap, _I have no more nectar. Come on, passing out is going to make everything worse. We need to get you to-_Shit!"_

He quickly covered me with his body as the helicopter came crashing down a few yards from us. It exploded and several pieces of it flew out way. It couldn't hit me, but Percy blocked everything.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" Percy asked, breathing heavily.

I couldn't respond so I managed a nod. The pain in my stomach grew and tears flowed from my eyes now. Percy took off his shirt as I gazed at the sky in a daze. He pressed the shirt at my bullet wound, to try and stop the flow.

"Annabeth, stay with me. Back up is on its way." He pleaded, looking worried and sick. Suddenly, he looked up, "Finally." He breathed and lifted me up bridal style.

A large ambulance came. If I was sane enough, I would've mentioned to Percy that everyone on in that truck was C.I.A. agents trained for these types of medical issues. More pain explained in my stomach and I passed out as soon as I entered the truck.

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

I groaned and stirred in the uncomfortable bed. I painfully opened my eyes, feeling as if they've been glued close, and looked around. I noticed I was in a hospital room. Several machines were hooked up to my body. It was bright out. There was a slight pain in my stomach, but I didn't pay any mind. I wondered what happened, and why I was in the hospital.

I spotted my family sleeping piled up and sleeping on the couch. One of my younger brothers jumped up suddenly and saw that I was awake.

"Dad! _Dad!_" He exclaimed, and then I prompt passed out.

* * *

The second time I woke, it was because someone was poking my face. I muttered something under my breath and looked at the person who was annoying me. I opened my tired eyes and tried to glare at Seamus, whose face lit up as he realized I was awake.

"Annabeth! Thank god you're awake."

"Wha…?" I tried, but it hurt my throat to talk.

He frowned; I realized he was in a cast and crutches. "You remember, don't you? The helicopter crash?"

I felt light headed and fell back asleep, thinking everything was a dream.

* * *

The third time I woke I was up for good. I felt completely refreshed and was craving coffee. I yawned and looked over to the side, and saw Percy sound asleep on the couch. I leaned up, wincing from the sudden pain in my side, and glanced at the monitors that were hooked up to my arm.

I was in a hospital robe. There were several pads on my wound, keeping anymore blood from spilling..

_Wait… Mexico… The bullet… The helicopter._

My heart rate quickened, making the soft _beep _noise go into a seizure. Percy woke with a start and ran over to me.

"Annabeth! Are you alright? Should I get a doctor-"' He started, but I held my hand up.

"No, I'm alright." I said. My throat didn't hurt as much. It sounded hoarse.

He sighed and nodded. We stared at each other for a few minutes. "I remember freaking out a few years ago, when we were in this position. You were close to death. I was practically in an emotion rage because _you_ scared the shit out of me. Gods, I wonder how I even got through that day. All I knew is that _you _had to get better. If you had died, I was sure I wouldn't have made it. Now… it's sort of like déjà vu." He said quietly, holding my hand.

I smiled, "But, I'm _not _dead. I'm a strong girl. I made it then, I certainly made it now. You really shouldn't worry…"

He scoffed, "Shouldn't worry? You were out for a week! I didn't step foot out of this hospital! Worrying is the understatement of the year. Try _scared, freaked _out_, _completely_ insane _over the fact that your heart could stop beating any second."

I didn't say anything, I just stared at him. Finally, I mustered up a smile, "Thank you. For everything. You saved my life."

He smiled faintly, "I would do it again in a heartbeat." He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, and I saw several emotions pass his face. Rage, sadness, sympathy, and exhaustion. "You're hair…" He muttered, studying me.

I sighed, "I could really care less about my hair." I said.

He chuckled softly, "Well, if it helps, I think you look beautiful. You're really rocking that gown, too. I'm having trouble keeping my pants on. Doesn't you ass hang out of the back?"

My eyes widened, "Percy!" I asked, punching him in the arm, but I managed to laugh anyway, although it gave me sharp pain in the stomach.

He frowned, "How do you feel?" He asked, running his hand across my stomach.

I shivered and cleared my throat. "Oh, I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. I'm really sorry I brought you into this mess…"

He set his hand on my cheek, looking at me sadly. "Anything for you. I'm just sorry I didn't get there sooner."

I smiled, and faltered. I faintly remember… a kiss. With him. With Percy. I blushed as I thought it, and looked away. He seemed to notice as turned a little red, I'm sure _he _remembered the _fantastic _kiss, too.

"About… When we found you…" He struggled for words. "I'm sorry. I was just really caught up in the moment. I was happy you were alive… I'm just… sorry. I know you have a thing with Luther and…"

I smiled slyly, "What I had with Luther wasn't serious. Actually… I kind of liked the kiss…" I said quietly, noting looking at him.

He smiled, and then frowned. He looked away and didn't say anything for several minutes. He turned back to me, looking miserable. "Annabeth… I still have Rachel. I mean, I've been thinking about this for… a long time, and… Well, Rachel needs me." He refused to meet my eyes.

I felt tears burn in my eyes. "So, you're going to stay with Rachel, after all this?" I asked, raising my voice.

"I'm so sorry… But, I just…" He turned away.

My heart sank and I felt like bawling. I rubbed my eyes and looked to the side, away from him. "Fine." I muttered.

He turned back to me. "Annabeth, _please-_ "

The door opened and Nico walked in. I momentarily forgot about Percy and grinned as the black haired boy hugged me. "Nico! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes, "_You _of course. Seeing as the great Annabeth Chase is in the hospital, I figured I _had _to visit." He smiled at me, and ruffled my short hair. "How are you doing?"

I swatted his hand away and smoothed down my hand. I spotted several gray strands and looked back at Percy, whose hair still had a streak of gray. I turned back to Nico, "Just _peachy._"

He smiled, and squeezed my hand. "Your family's waiting outside, so…"

I nodded, "It's alright. I haven't seen them in a while…"

He nodded, "Come on Perce, her family wants to be alone." He said.

Percy nodded and gave me one last look, although I didn't meet his eyes as he left the room, and then my family piled in.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I frowned at Rachel, who looked like an absolute wreck. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was incredibly messy. The apartment was a mess. She stared at me once I stepped through the door. She ran towards me and punched me several times on the chest, the force pushing me back.

"Percy, you fucking asshole! You stupid jerk! You… You bland-minded simpleton!" She screamed, crying at the same time.

I grabbed a hold of her hands, "_Rachel! _Rachel, I'm sorry! This was probably the most important thing to do in my life!" I yelled, silencing her.

She looked hurt, "Annabeth?"

I sighed, and told her the whole story, leaving out the kiss Annabeth and I shared.

That kiss. It was amazing. I felt like every single nerve in my body started buzzing. My heart was going a mile a minute. I felt like she was _the__one._The one I wanted to marry, have kids with, and be grandparents. Die old together. Everything was possible when I was with Annabeth.

Once I saw her in that ambulance… Everything crashed. I was hit with a high dose of reality. Annabeth didn't deserve me. I had ignored her for years. Believe me, I've seen the calls. She stopped after about a year, I made note of it.

I put her through so much. Sure, we became pretty close afterwards, but I knew nothing was going to happen. I'm marrying Rachel. I love Rachel, not as much as I love Annabeth, but Rachel's there.

Seeing Annabeth's face when I told her I was going to Rachel killed me. She looked so heart broken, I wanted to just stick a pin through my Achilles spot for causing her pain.

I'm really not helping myself here.

I tuned into what Rachel was saying after I finished my story. "I'm sorry, Percy. I really am. I'm glad you didn't get hurt. I'm happy Annabeth's alright." She said, sniffling.

I nodded, and then took her hand. "We still… getting married?" I asked her.

She sighed and looked down. After five minutes of pure silence, she finally spoke, "Only if you're committed."

I smiled, "Of course." I replied.

She changed the date. It's going to be sooner, now. In two and a half months. And, instead of a big wedding, she wants it small. I found this completely strange, because she always talked about a big wedding. It was weird of her to rush things. Also… I had imagined her to look happy. But her smile looked forced. I shrugged it off, thinking she was just a little shaken up from what I had told her.

* * *

Weeks passed and I still had no word from Annabeth. I tried going up to her apartment, but she was never home. Seamus was, sometimes, but he was always angry with me and wouldn't tell me where she was. I didn't have the guts to even try the hospital.

"You're crazy." Nico told me, glaring at me.

I sighed, having just poured out my soul to the man, and he insults me. "You're not helping." I insist.

"You give up the girl you're in love with, who loves you back, by the way, for the girl who you know you don't love _enough._How the fuck does that make sense? Gods, you're an idiot." He lectured.

I frowned. "You don't get it."

"No! I never will! Annabeth is going _crazy_right now because you're such a-"

"Annabeth? Where has she been?" I asked.

He frowned, "I don't think she wants to see you, Percy." He said

"So, you talked to her? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked angrily, getting up.

"I didn't know anything was wrong! Just that she was really angry with you. She didn't tell me why so I thought it was nothing. Until _you_tell me what the heck happened! Fucktard." He muttered the last part, crossing his arms.

I groaned loudly, "If you feel that strongly, get out." I sat back down.

He looked at me, surprised. "_What? _Are you being serious?" Nico asked.

"Yes. You're not going to tell me where Annabeth is and you're not helping me by insulting me!" I yelled.

He stood angrily, "Gods, what the fuck happened to you?" He yelled back, and stopped right before he left. "You know what? You and Rachel can go to hell. She's with Thalia, last I heard." He slammed the door behind him.

I stood and paced, trying to let my anger fade away. Then, I heard keys and the door unclick. Rachel stepped through the door. She wore a suit; she probably just got out of work. She grinned at me and kissed me. I stayed rigid.

"You alright?" She asked, frowning.

"What? Yeah, totally. I'm gonna go see my mom, okay?" I said.

She raised an eyebrow and nodded.

* * *

I practically ran out of the apartment. I went to my car and drove down a couple of blocks before finding out where Thalia lives from Grover. Driving didn't take long. It was easy getting through the door- I _am _the son of Poseidon. I went up a couple of flights of stairs, and then stopped in front of Thalia's door.

I realized I haven't heard or seen Thalia in a long time. I didn't even know she lived in New York. I braced myself as I rang the bell and she opened the door a few seconds later. I almost laughed. She still looked like she was fifteen years old.

"Thalia, you haven't aged a bit." I said, chuckling.

She glared at me, but I couldn't take her seriously. She was, like, a kid! "Shut-up, Percy." She rolled her eyes, I couldn't resist laughing.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Aren't you with the Hunters?" I asked, purposely missing her head when I went to hug her, because she was so short.

She nodded, "I heard Annabeth was in an accident, so Artemis let me take a few weeks off to be with her."

My smile faded, "Is she with you now?" I asked, seriously.

Thalia opened her mouth, and then closed it. "I don't think…"

My eyes flared, "I don't understand _why _no one wants me to see her! It's my fucking choice if I want to talk to her! She can tell me _herself _she doesn't want to talk to me, and then I'll leave her alone!"

Thalia glared at me accusingly, "You don't _understand? _Gods, you're stupid! Maybe it's because you broke her heart! Maybe because you're getting married to a woman that she _hates?_She's trying to put her life back on track, Percy! Seeing you and talking to you will _not_help her! Now do you understand _why _no one wants you to see her? You dumb fuck… sheesh." She crossed her skinny arms and looked away.

I stared at her, gaping. I hadn't realized it was that bad. I took a deep breath, "So, is she going to avoid me for the rest of her life?"

"That's the plan."

"Can I just know where she is?" I pleaded.

She eyed me suspiciously. "She's at the hospital getting a new cast."

"Which hospital?"

She sighed, "I'm not telling you, Percy."

I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated and nodded. "Thank you, Thalia, it was nice seeing you. Send Annabeth my regards; I have a wedding to plan."

I turned quickly and hopped in my car. I drove around for about an hour until I parked. I slipped out of my car and went to Nico's place. I rang his doorbell a couple of times before he opened up. He glared at me shortly before gesturing me to go in.

"Percy!" Genesis squealed as she ran towards me. I picked her up and spun her around as she laughed.

I grinned at her, my heart throbbing. I was suddenly envying Nico. He had a wife, a daughter, a good life. I wished I had those things. _But, __you __are __going __to __have __those __things. __You__'__re __marrying __Rachel._

Nico sat at his table and finished putting ice cream in a bowl. "Come on, don't you want to put the chocolate?" He asked.

Genesis nodded and squirmed out of my arms. She ran to her father and jumped on his lap. I sat down at the table as she took the chocolate syrup practically dumped the whole thing on the ice cream.

"Gods, Gen, your mom is going to kill me when she sees how much ice cream I let you have." He glanced at me, chuckling, and added, "It's her fourth bowl."

I laughed, watching her dip the spoon in hungrily. I looked at Nico, who was smiling at his daughter. "Sorry." I said.

Nico looked at me, rubbing Genesis' back. "For being a completely a-" He stopped, glancing at Genesis and then back at me, "For being a completely jerk?"

"Pretty much," I said, chuckling, "I'm not being myself."

"I can see that. You're being selfish, only thinking about yourself, not how anyone else feels, not how Annabeth feels." He wiped chocolate off Genesis' cheek.

I thought about that for a moment, "You're right. I have to apologize to Annabeth… but, when she's ready to talk."

He nodded, "Good, finally, you're doing something right."

We sat quietly for a moment. I looked back at him, "Will you be my best man?"

He looked at me, "For you, _not _for Rachel. If you really want to go through with this, alright… If you think it's the right choice… I'll be your best man. As much as I don't like your fiancé, I'm happy for you, man."

I nodded, smiling a little, "Thanks, Nico. By the way, you're going to be nice to Rachel."

"Not guaranteeing it."

"Oh, yes, you are."

"Whatever."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Annabeth's POV_

I laughed as Luther finished his story. I shook my head, trying not to spill the coffee I was holding. "You're ridiculous; I can't believe you did that." I laughed a little more, and then finally calmed down.

He chuckled, taking a bite out of his bagel. I took a sip of my coffee, glancing out the window. It's been about five weeks since the accident. My arm was still in a sling, but my bruises are hardly visible. My hair was as short as ever, styled as a bob that ended a little over my chin.

We were silent for a while. A pleasant smile was on my face. Luther looked at me, "Are you alright?" He asked.

I looked at him, "Of course I am."

"Stop lying."

"Why do you ask then, if you know my answer!" I suddenly snapped, standing up.

"This is what I mean! You're picking a fight for every little thing!" He exclaimed, standing.

I frowned and sat back down. "I'm sorry. I'm stressed." I sighed.

He nodded, "I understand. It's alright. It's just… I want to help. I don't like seeing you like this. It's like a part of you was left in that hellhole." He scratched behind his hair, frowning.

"I'm a little upset but it's nothing to be worried about! I'm the same old Annabeth; we were fine a second ago," I shrugged, drinking my coffee.

"No, you're not. Annabeth, you were brutally tortured for about four days. Who's ever alright with that?" Luther cleared his throat, leaning forward, "Are you seeing your psychologist?"

I scoffed, "No. I've told Nadia I am _not_going to see the psychologist."

"Annabeth! You have to! I'll force you." Luther leaned back, giving me a knowing look.

I glared at him. He smiled at me thoughtfully. "I'll go _once._"

"Good! I believe you appointment is in an hour," He said, checking his watch. I raised an eyebrow, "Nadia told me to convince you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

I shook my foot nervously in the waiting room. Everything was brown. It annoyed me. I am annoyed. I will _forever_be annoyed. Why did I even agree to this? I should just leave.

I got up, but once I took a step, my name was called out. My shoulders slumped and dragged myself into the room. It was large. It looked very cozy and inviting. There was several red and browns and oranges. There was a large brown, leather loveseat facing a coffee table, which was settled next to a couch. Facing the couch and loveseat was a wooden desk and a woman behind it.

The woman had thick, black hair curled and sitting on her shoulders pleasantly. She looked like she was in her mid-thirties. Her eyes were gray and her skin was fair. She wore a gray sweater and had glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. She held a coffee mug and sipped it patiently as I took a seat.

"Hi, Annabeth. I'm Sydney James, nice to meet you." She said. Her voice was nonchalant.

"Nice to meet you, too." I responded, smiling. _Can__I__leave?_

"How's your arm?"

"Oh, it's fine."

"That's good. What happened?"

"Accident."

"You can tell me, you know. I work with the CIA. My job is specifically to help those who have been tortured mentally and physically by any enemies we have."

Pause.

"I got shot."

"Do you want to start from the beginning?"

"Which beginning?"

"How many are there?"

"Too many, I guess."

"We have time."

"Not enough."

"Try me."

I eyed her suspiciously. I sighed and snuggled into the loveseat. "Everything stays here? Even the most outrageous things? Like a really weird thing? That's not a part of the CIA? Something only a certain amount of people know? Can I tell you my biggest secret in hopes you'll keep it and not tell a soul?"

She thought about it for a moment. Then, she moved her leather rolling chair next to me, and crossed her legs. "You can tell me anything you'd like. I swear I won't tell anyone. If I do, anyway, it's against the law."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Well, you're probably not going to believe this, so I guess I have to give you the full story. When I was seven, I ran away. I also… found out I was a demi-god. A half-blood, in other words. Half god, half human; daughter of Athena. I know it sounds incredibly ridiculous, but hear me out."

And so I started my life story. Mid-way, she called her assistant and told her to cancel all appointments for the day so I could finish my story. I told her _everything,_from Thalia turning into a tree, to my first quest, , to us getting the Golden Fleece, to me falling off a cliff, to exploring the Labyrinth, and even past Percy's sixteenth birthday. I told her about the days me and Percy would spend together after we were together. I told her about graduation, from joining the CIA. Working with Seamus, coming to New York. Meeting Luther. Seeing Percy for the first time in years. That terrible bar. The monsters. Genesis' birthday. Getting kidnapped. Getting tortured.

I told her about the gasoline the Russians made me drink. The dirt they made me eat. The punches the made me feel. I told her how they would stick my head in water until I couldn't hold my breath anymore. How they starved me. How they made me go through motherfucking _hell._All in a matter of four fucking days.

I told her how happy I was when I saw Percy's face. My hero, once again, comes to save me. That wonderful kiss we shared. The shot that messed up my arm. The bullet that deflected off Percy to save Luther. The parachutes. The helicopter. The hospital. When Percy told me he was going to marry Rachel.

"I've had a pretty fucked up life." I finished.

I looked at Sydney, she looked deeply concentrated. She stayed silent for several minutes. "It's fucked up, but it seems like you also had several great moments. You're not lying about anything, right?"

"Not at all."

"You are amazing. I can't believe… Did you talk to Percy?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I _can__'__t._I'll lose it right in front of him. I'm thinking of going back to California soon."

"Please, don't just because of Percy. Don't let him ruin your life." She frowned. I shrugged. She leaned forward, "Tell me how you feel right now."

"Oh, gods, that's cliché. Alright. How I feel… For one, I feel like there's a bunch of feelings all bottled up because everyone keeps asking if I'm alright. I don't want to tell them how I feel because I don't want pity. Why can't anyone understand that sometimes I just don't want to talk? Not everyone needs to know every aspect of my life. I feel confused, tired, depressed, nervous, paranoid… Oh, gods, I'm paranoid all the time. I'm afraid they'll find me and put me through hell again. It really was terrible. I thought of ways to kill myself every second, but I just _couldn__'__t._" I suddenly started crying. Sydney just watched.

"And, the other thing, I feel so _heartbroken._After Percy and me going through so much together, he's just going to forget about me? I know I sound incredibly stuck up or I don't know. I just… I love him. I am deeply and insanely in love with but I can't do anything because he's getting married to a bitch. Add jealous to the list of feelings. Rachel with her beautiful red hair, her amazing green eyes, her pretty looks. She has a nice job and makes lots of money. She has Percy. She's going to marry him. She's going to get to call him her husband. They're going to have cute little kids one day. They grow old and die together.

"I'm really not helping myself here. I'm tired all the time. I feel exhausted. Even after five weeks I feel like they're still dragging me through the cement floor. I'm also scared. Scared of the very same reason I'm paranoid.

"I'm really sad. My life has just been so bad lately. I've been tortured, _the__one_doesn't want me, and my friends will eventually stop talking to me because they've noticed I'm just been so… out of it lately. I have a lot on my mind."

I rubbed the tears out of yes and tried to lessen the sobbing. Sydney sat there and let me cry. Not looking at me, but I know she was still watching. After I calmed down, I looked out the window. The sun was close to setting. I've been here since morning.

"One more thing." I said. Sydney looked at me. I smiled slightly. "I really miss my hair."

Sydney laughed, "Either way, you look just as pretty as you did before. Annabeth, I was a lot like you when I was your age, which was about fifteen years ago. I knew information. I would always be interrogated. I never said a word and I was afraid they'd send people after me. But, you know what? I was a strong girl, I could take them. I was trained, who could mess with me? So, you know what you have to do, just think positively. That's all."

I frowned, "Why does that seem easier than it is?" I asked.

She chuckled, "Because it is! You'll see. You know what else? Go to a gym. Take karate. Train in the CIA facilities. Give yourself confidence. About the Percy thing, talk to him. You need closure."

I thought about what she said for a moment. I looked up at her. "I can try. I can't guarantee I will or I can… but, I'll make the effort."

"Atta girl." She smiled and then stood. "We've been here for a while. I guess you should go home. Next week, we have to run a few test. I need to find out if you've been diagnosed with depression, because it seems like it. We can also talk a bit. Face your fears. Talk about your experience in Mexico. Next week Thursday, alright? Just call me and pick a time."

I nodded and got up. I gave her a long hug, and then pulled away. "Thank you so much. I just needed to talk and someone to listen. You provided that and I appreciate it."

She smiled, "Anytime. Now, call up Seamus, he's your best friend, isn't he? Maybe you should start turning your life around with him, since he also experience what you did."

"Does he see you?" I asked.

"I've seen him about three times. That's all I can say." She said.

I nodded, "I'll call him. Thank you, again. Bye!" I waved and walked out the room and outside.

I looked around at the bustling people of New York City. It was a nice out. I took my phone out and dialed Seamus' number. It took a while, but he finally picked up.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Seamus, let's dress up all fancy like and take a limo to an expensive restaurant and order the whole menu." I told him.

"What?" He laughed, "I don't think you can really look fancy with that sling."

"Oh, ha ha. Come on, let's do it. I just got out of seeing Sydney James and I'm feeling good. I'm happy. Let's celebrate!"

"We don't celebrate when I'm happy."

"We don't have enough money to go celebrating every night." I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled, "Alright, alright. Hurry up and get home then."

"I'm on it." I said, and hung up.

I smiled while walking down the sidewalk. I still feeling a little hurt, but, I was happy now. I was going to enjoy it while it lasted.


	21. Chapter 21

**So, I've sort of lost track with the time in this story. Anyone care to find out when month they're in? (:**

**Chapter 21**

Katie slipped me a bowl of ice cream and we settled on the carpet floor. Genesis came running and sat herself down at her mother's side. I laughed as Genesis made funny faces at me.

It's been about two meets since my first meeting with Sydney. I haven't been diagnosed with depression, thankfully. I'm getting better, I mean, my mood has been good lately.

Katie checked her phone, and then stared at it for a little while. She glanced at me. I raised an eyebrow, "What?" I asked.

"Nico's coming." She said. I shrugged. She bit her lip, "With Percy."

I almost chocked on the ice cream, and I didn't even know that was possible. "I'll just leave now." I said, standing up.

Katie stood and held my arm, "Annabeth, you just got here. Come on, don't leave. We haven't talked in forever. Stay. Just this one time."

I sighed and nodded, my heart hammering. I tried to calm down as I spoke to Genesis about school. It seemed forever until the door clicked open. I didn't even glance up. I was too nervous. I couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing through my body. My throat swelled up. _Oh, I had it bad._

"Hey, babe." Nico greeted, giving Katie a kiss.

I stood, giving Nico a hug. Nico picked up Genesis, spinning her around a few times. I turned and saw _him. _Percy stood there staring at me. I couldn't do anything but stare as well. His eyes looked dead. There were dark circle under his eyes. He wore a blue plaid shirt and jeans. His hair was messy. He looked amazing.

"We'll be back…" Kate said, and the diAngelo family left the living room.

I looked after them, trying to figure out if my face was as hot as it felt. Gods, that'd be embarrassing. My heart beat rapidly in my chest. I felt dizzy. The world felt like it was spinning and-

"How have you been?" He asked suddenly, his voice was hoarse.

I jumped, and then rubbed my arm, not looking at him. "Fine," I replied, but my face came out as a whisper, so I cleared my throat and repeated, "Fine. You?"

He nodded, "I'm alright." After I didn't say anything, he stepped forward, "How are you really?"

"_Fine._" I suddenly said, loudly. "I'm _fine._"

"Just making sure…" He muttered. He looked down at me, "Annabeth, I can't do this anymore. You can't hate me forever. Honestly, I need you my life."

_Heart, please shut up before I stuff a knife through you. _"Does Rachel know you need me in your life?" I asked bitterly.

His eyes flared before he took a deep breathe, "Rachel knows you're my best friend. I have to ask you something." He said, stepping forward. I waited. He cleared his throat, "Will you come to my wedding?"

My heart nearly stopped. Was this a joke? I narrowed my eyes at him, throwing ever bit of curse word I thought of at him in my mind. Why would I go to his freaking wedding, so Rachel could brag about her ring? So she could rub it into my face that _she _got the guy? I clenched my fist. Was he freaking kidding?

"No." I said simply, trying to calm down.

He frowned, "Annabeth, you're my best friend, I need you there. I-"

"Why would I go see the girl I envy and the man I love, get married? Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not your best friend, Percy. I can't be. I can't be any kind of friend to you because it would hurt me too much. I don't want to put myself through that. So, no, I won't go to your wedding. I hope you and Rachel spend the rest of your lives together and have lots of babies and grandchildren and prosper, and- and be lucky and be a freaking family," I glared at him.

"Annabeth-"

"Don't _Annabeth _me! Did you tell Rachel about that kiss? Of course you didn't, it would've ruined your marriage. Did you tell her how you got my hopes up, only to announce you're getting married to some other _her_? Of course you didn't, it would've ruined your marriage. Did you tell her how in love I am with you? Of course you didn't, it would've ruined your goddamn marriage."

"Please-"

"When is it?"

"… Sometime next month."

"Whatever date that is, that'll be the date that I'll be moving back to California. I'll be out of your life for good." _Annabeth, don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

"Don't leave, Annabeth, please, _don't leave,_" Percy pleaded.

"Why not?" I snapped. He stared at me, looking miserable. I laughed coldly, "I thought so. Bye, Percy. Next time I'll see you, is when your show airs in California."

* * *

I was running out before the first tear fell. Once I got home, though, I was more angry than sad. I went to my laptop and angrily typed in several keys. In half an hour, I had bought a ticket going back to California around the end of next month.

I paced the living room, practically running, trying to get rid of the thoughts that swirled in my head. I was near tears but I refused to let myself cry. I've shed too many tears for him.

Seamus suddenly stepped into the apartment. He saw me, shaking and biting my lips off, and immediately wrapped his warm arms around me. I didn't cry or anything, I just breathed and calmed down.

"I'm a mess." I announced to him, after we sat down and watched movies all day.

He sighed, "I know."

I looked at him curiously, smiling a little. "You're supposed to say I'm not, and then compliment me."

Seamus laughed, I felt a little insulted. "Anne, you're a mess, I'm not going to lie, but you have insanely cool grey eyes. How's that? The truth _and _a compliment. And I can cook? Damn, why am I still single?"

I actually laughed at that, happy that I'm… happy. "Oh, gods, Seamus. This is why I keep you around."

"Because I'm amazing?"

"Oh… That, too of course. I was going to say because you cook." I chuckled.

"Yep, not affecting me."

"Well… What if I said… You.." I struggled to find an insult.

He chuckled, "Can't think of anything because I'm too awesome." He said.

I stuck my tongue out, "I can't think of anything because I'm too nice."

"Mhm, whatever gets you into bed at night."

"Shut up."

"Okay."

* * *

**I'm so sorry this is so short, but I promise the next one will be longer if someone finds out what month they're in haha :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, guys! I'm going to assume it's the middle-ish of February, which means the wedding is around the end of March. This story is nearing to an end, there's an estimated two or three chapters left. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 22**

After Annabeth stormed out, Nico came in the room warily. I was shaken up. Hell, I was shaking. What the hell is happening to me? I can't think. I just made Annabeth, _Annabeth, _cry for the millionth time. I'm a horrible person. Ask to come to my wedding, what was I thinking? Why am I so freaking stupid? I totally disregarded her feelings.

"You alright, man? You're shaking." Nico asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I need to think. I-I can't. I need air." I started heading out.

"We just came back from being outside," he said.

"Well, I need _more _air!" I exclaimed angrily.

Nico narrowed his eyes at me, "There's one thing I don't understand. Why the _fuck _are you angry?" He said, his voice low. "You _asked _for this, or did you forget? Remember, _you're _the one that cause _all _of this. You could've easily broken it off with Rachel, and don't give me shit about knowing what's best for anyone. You obviously don't know what's best for yourself since your jumping into a relationship you clearly don't want! Why don't you be a man and tell Rachel and Annabeth the truth!"

He ended up yelling the last bit, and I was shocked. Nico… I've honestly never seen him this angry. I had no words. I shook my head at him, turned around, and left. What's wrong with me?

Rachel… I love her, I really do, but… Annabeth. My heart skips a beat at the sight of anyone with blonde hair, for fear it might be her. I can't be with her, though. I don't even know why. Rachel, she's just always been there. Annabeth… Annabeth left me. I'll never forget that. She lied to my face. I know I should be over that, but, I just can't. I'm afraid it'll happen again. I'm afraid she'll leave me and I'll be left with nothing. Rachel won't be here to comfort me, I know she'll be long gone.

That's it, I told myself. I'm afraid Annabeth will run. I'm afraid she'll lie to my face. I'm afraid she'll say she's going on a mission and never come back. I'm afraid I'll lose her forever.

I can't set myself up for pain. I can't go to her not knowing whether she'll come back to me. She left once, and she could damn right do it again.

Rachel needs me. I know she's true to me, she proved that many times. She's matured. She loves me and I love her…

I know I don't love her as strongly as I love Annabeth, but I'm willing to go to someone who won't get and leave without a care.

I don't know if I'm making any sense.

I've been told; don't leave the one you love for the one you like, but sometimes… The one you like won't break your heart. I don't think I want to go through that again. I don't want to go sleep wondering if I was going to see Annabeth the next morning.

I'm afraid Annabeth will just abandon me and I'll be left… Broken.

I don't want that happening.

Not again.

* * *

"You sure?" Nico said, patting me on the back. I told him everything, how I want someone who will stay with him. He understood, I think, but now I guess he's just going with the flow. I hate knowing my best friend isn't happy about my marriage. I'm getting married tomorrow and my best friend hates everything about it. "Last chance to back out."

I tossed him a beer and sat on the couch. I was miserable. "I can't do this to Rachel. I can't leave her like Annabeth left me."

Nico frowned, "Percy, what's better, spending the rest of your life with the girl that you've been in love with since you were eleven, or the girl you don't love enough?"

I shook my head, trying to block him out. My heart beat fast. I nervous as hell. "Nico, please. Don't. I really don't need this." I pleaded.

He shrugged and looked at his watch. "It's getting pretty late. I should go. You going to be okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "Go to your wife and kid. Enjoy life, cousin. Come by in the a.m., home skillet?" I threw up the peace sign, making him chuckle. He nodded and then left.

I smiled, for the first time all day, as he left with two fingers up. I sat alone on the couch with a can of beer. Rachel was spending the night with her mom. I was alone. I stood and ditched the beer for a bottle of hard liquor. I sat and just drank. It was about two in the morning before I passed out on the table.

* * *

"Bro, you're lucky you asked me to come. Did you drink the whole bottle? Damn. You look terrible. Get in the shower; I don't want to have to force you to clean yourself. And wash your mouth. It reeks of liquor. And bad mouth smells. You couldn't shave? Sheesh." Nico shook me awake, and then fixed me a breakfast.

I groggily drifted to the shower, wondering why the hell he was making me breakfast, then it hit me.

I was getting married to Rachel Elizabeth Dare today. Soon, she was going to be Rachel Elizabeth Dare Jackson. Rachel Jackson. Mrs. Jackson. Am I ready for that?

I showered, shaved, took a good shit, brushed my teeth, and an hour later I was out the bathroom feeling refreshed. I came in on Nico eating half my breakfast. He glanced at me and nodded, looking impressed.

"I look better than I feel." I said to him. I had a headache, I was dizzy, and I felt like throwing up. "I have a hangover and I'm nervous as hell about the wedding. This is not a good mixture." I groaned, holding my stomach.

He laughed, "The nerves will blow over. The hangover… Well, bring a toothbrush and toothpaste. Breath mint, too, you're going to need it more than everything."

And he was right, because I threw up once I got to the church. I almost scraped my gums off while brushing my teeth. Nico and Grover stayed with me while I got ready. I slid on my black suit pants. I buttoned my white shirt. I shrugged on my black suit jacket and tied my black tie.

It was a small wedding. Seriously small. No cameras, no paparazzi. Only a few close friends and little family. There were only about twenty people. Rachel seriously changed her view on weddings since we first met. I wonder why.

Grover patted my back, smiling, "It's almost time, man. I hope everything goes well." He gave me a short hug before leaving the room.

That left Nico, who studied me with his hands in his pockets. "I need to tell you one more thing." He said, walking up to me.

I frowned, "Can it wait 'till after the wedding?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nah, it's important."

"What's it about?"

"Annabeth."

"Oh."

We sat down, taking a slow sip of wine. Nico cleared his throat, "She's leaving. Annabeth, I mean. To California."

My heart leaped and then raced a thousand miles. She was really leaving? Was she ever coming back? Will I ever see her again? Is this really what I want?

I stood and paced, thinking more wine. "When? What time? Nico, I don't know. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. I don't have a lot of time… Rachel, I… I… Nico, help me." I pleaded, throwing my hands into my hair.

I tried breathing, but I couldn't. I felt like someone's hands were around my throat. I couldn't breathe and I felt like I was having a heart attack. Nico tried to calm me down, "Perce, Perce, calm down, no put the wine down, no more liquor. Take a deep breath. Good."

"What time? What airport? Nico, I'm freaking out here. I don't know what to do. Rachel expects one thing, and Annabeth… She'll be out of my life for good if I don't chase after her." I breathed heavily, putting my face in my hands.

"Percy! Calm down! Gods. Well, she's at LaGuardia. Her plane leaves in an hour, at eleven. Just go outside okay? When the time comes… You'll know what to do. Just make sure you listen to your heart, as cliché and feminine that sounds, just do it. I'll meet you outside. Just… Just don't jump out the window." He gave me one last look and stepped outside.

I took several deep breaths and looked in the mirror. "Is this really what I want? To spend the rest of my life with Rachel?"

The guy in the mirror didn't know what to say, so he just ran his fingers through his hair and left the room.

I walked quickly to my spot at the front of the church. No one said a word. I saw several familiar faces. My parents. My best friends. My half-brother, both of them, including Tyson. My heart pounded in my chest. My ears rang. My head pounded. I was shaking. _What do I do? What do I do?_

Rachel was walking. She was intertwined with her father. Her red hair was curled. She had on light make-up. Rachel's dress was strapless and simple. It was silk and went straight down. It looked a little like a really expensive dress women wear to the beach. I'd think she wanted something more extravagant. Either way, she looked beautiful.

I couldn't help but picture Annabeth in a wedding dress.

I shook the thought out of my mind.

Strangely, as Rachel neared, I thought about something totally random. We're getting married in a church… and I'm the son of Poseidon. I almost laughed at the thought, but then Rachel was by my side and I was ready to faint.

Rachel's father looked like he wanted to kill me. Rachel avoided my eyes. _Why? _I scanned everyone's faces as the priest began to speak. My breath caught in my throat as I spotted someone next to my mother. On one side was Paul and on the other… Was my dad. I hardly recognized him in a suit. His beard was trimmed, his hair combed. He wasn't smiling. If anything, he looked angry.

_Don't do something you don't want to. _

I don't know if that was his voice, or mine.

I caught my breath once again as the moment came.

"At this moment, I'll ask you, Rachel, and you, Percy, to face each other and take each other's hands. Rachel, will you take Percy to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Silence. I could hear a pin drop. I froze. In front of me, Rachel was shedding tears. I wanted to wipe them away, tell her I love her, but I couldn't. It didn't seem… Right.

This wasn't right.

Annabeth.

Annabeth was right.

I need Annabeth.

The only person I want to be my wife is Annabeth Chase.

Rachel's breathing was shallow. She looked straight into my eyes. Into the doubt, the miserableness, the panicking and… She knew.

Is this really what I want?

She was shaking. She let out a sob and I wanted to fall on my knees and apologize. Apologize for every false hope I've given her. Apologize for putting her though all this.

She shook her head slowly while she silently cried. She tried saying the words, but then came out as a whisper. She cleared her throat, trying to compose herself.

"I… I _don't._" She managed, and burst out crying.

She went into my arms and I hugged her tightly. I wanted so badly to just apologize for being the wrong one. Everyone exploded into whispers.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I know… I know I'm not the one. I just, I just wanted to see if this was the right choice. It-it's not. You love Annabeth more than you've ever even liked me. You deserve to be with her. She deserves to be with you." She cried onto my shoulder.

The whispers were louder and I heard a man yell and several women.

"No, Rachel, I'm so sorry. I should've told you from the beginning," I whispered to her, my voice hoarse.

I was practically crying, too. We hugged for what seemed like eternity. People around us yelled, demanding to tell them what was going on.

Suddenly, Rachel pushed me away. "I love you, Percy. I always will and always had. But you need to go to Annabeth. I know she's leaving soon. Go before I punch you in the face for not telling me any of this sooner." She laughed dryly at the end, wiping her eyes.

I stood just staring at her, before half the people at the church urged me to go.

I turned on my heels and ran. I jumped into my car and sped to the airport. Thankfully, no cop stopped me. Every minute that went by, I thought to myself, _it's too late. _

After what seemed like hours and I ran out of my car and into the airport. I skipped several people on the line. Behind me every yelled and cursed, but I didn't care. Soon the yelling turned into flashing cameras after they realized who I was.

"There-There was flight to California. Today. At eleven. I don't even know the time, but please, _please _tell me there was a delay or something! Tell me it didn't leave!" I pleaded and yelled.

The woman behind the counter frowned, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, sir. That flight left five minutes ago."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"When's the next flight?" I practically yelled. My eyes flared and I clenched my fist. I was angry, confused, and most of all, devastated. She really left.

The woman looked scared, "I'm going to need you to lower your voice. One second, sir." She went from looking scared to a little annoyed, as if this happened every day,

I forced myself to calm down and nodded. She scanned the computer while I while I turned. I hadn't even realized the crowd of people that were taking pictures and videos of me. This will be all over the internet by the end of the day.

But, I don't care.

I just want Annabeth.

"Sir? The next flight is in two hours." The woman announced.

"One ticket for that flight." I breathed, my heart jumped several notches. I _will _find her in California.

I hurriedly left the airport and got in my car. I drove back to Manhattan. My head was swimming with thoughts. _Will she accept me? Will she be mad? Does she still feel the same way? Did I make the right choice? _I had two hours to find out where exactly she is in California.

Without even realizing it, I headed back to my condo. Or, actually, Annabeth's old condo. I wonder if Seamus went with her…

I flew up the stairs, too shaky to wait in the elevator, and knocked several times on Annabeth's door. I knocked until someone opened the door. Behind it was Seamus, looking annoyed and angry. He was wearing a suit and had dyed his hair blonde. I looked at him curiously for a moment, forgetting why I was there.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" I asked, and almost smiled, "Why is your hair blonde?"

He rolled his eyes, looking at his watch, "I'm going on a mission. I'm under cover. Dumbass. Why are you in a suit?" I totally forgot I was wearing my wedding suit. Seamus chuckled, "Oh, right, the wedding. How'd that go?"

He gestured for me to come inside and I nodded. I looked around and the first thing I noticed was a table full of weapons. A knife, grenades, needles, powders, gadgets, and guns. "What are you doing, fighting an army? Sheesh." I muttered.

"You have no idea." Seamus chuckled. "Annabeth was supposed to be with me on this one, but, she left."

"Annabeth!" I remembered, mentally hitting myself for forgetting. "_Where _did she go? I-I left my wedding to get her, but she was _gone._"

Seamus looked surprised, "Really? Wow. Well, she went to California." He replied.

I bit back my annoyance, "I know she went to California, Seamus. I need an _address._" I said through gritted teeth. "Now hurry up and give it to me, my flight leaves in one and a half hour."

He watched me for a few seconds, and then nodded. He disappeared into his room for a second, and then came out holding a paper. He wrote down an address and handed the paper to me.

"Don't hurt her. Again. Seriously." He said.

I nodded, "Thanks. I won't."

I turned and ran. I jumped into my car and went right back to the airport. This time, a police car actually _did _pull me over, and I got a speeding ticket. I rushed, as much rushing you can do under a speed limit, and got back to the airport. In half an hour, I was on the plane and on my way across the country.

* * *

I sat in a window, tapping my foot repeatedly. Next to me, there were two girls, who would _not _stop staring at me. About two hours into the flight, one of them tapped me on the shoulder.

"Um, hi, I… I was wondering are you… Percy Jackson?" She asked me. She started tugging at her blonde hair. The girl next to her was giggling. They looked like they were twenty.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. This small gesture made them giggle hysterically. I was beginning to get annoyed. "Yes, I am."

"Can we get your autograph?" The other one asked, grinning.

"Can I get a kiss?" The blonde asked, and they burst into a fit of giggles.

I almost laughed. "I'm afraid that'd be cheating."

They fell serious, "Oh, Rachel? We're sorry, that was-"

I laughed, "Not Rachel."

They looked at me, surprised. "Who? Wait… I read in the magazine, you're supposed to me getting married today! You're in a suit… Either the weddings in California or…"

I laughed again, "Or what? What do you girls think happened?"

"You left Rachel Dare at the alter? But, you guys are so perfect! Why would you do that?" The blonde one practically screamed.

I turned towards them. "Let me teach you girls a lesson," I started, "Not everything is what it seems. Me and Rachel… We weren't perfect. I love her, I do. But, not in the way I thought I did."

"What happened?" The other one, a brunette, asked.

"Yeah, why'd you leave her?"

I looked down, "You really wanna know?" They nodded. I smiled, "Annabeth Chase is what happened. We were friends since I was twelve…We met at camp. We went out for a few years, but… things happened. We got disconnected. I _re_connected with Rachel after that. Annabeth Chase is and was always the love of my life. So, I'm going after her. Rachel understands, she's the one that sent me away. I left the altar, but she rejected me at the altar."

They looked mesmerized. I laughed again, shaking my head. "What are you going to say to Annabeth when you see her?" The blonde asked, her eyes wide.

I shrugged, leaning back. "I don't know. That I'm in love with her. I guess I'll know when the time comes."

"That is _so cute!_" They both said, looking near to tears.

I nodded, and looked back out the window. I was surprised. I'm in the air and Zeus hasn't exploded me to bits. Then, the plane shook. _Better not press my luck…_

I slept for the next ride. Thankfully the girls stopped staring and giggling. Finally we arrived. I didn't have any luggage so the first thing I did was rent a car. Once I got the car, I sped to the address Seamus gave me. The closer I got, the more nervous I was. What if she rejects me?

She needs to know I'm in love with her, either way.

* * *

The sun had started setting by the time I reached her apartment. I rubbed my arms, feeling cold when I'm sure it was eighty degrees. It was a big building. I took the stairs to buy more time.

I reached her door, finally. She lived at the very top… The stairs wasn't a very good idea. I sighed and swallowed the lump in my throat. I knocked on the door twice, hard.

In a few minute, I heard shuffling and the door creaked open. I held my breath.

"Percy?" A quiet, small voice said.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. She opened up the door a little more, revealing herself. The first thing I noticed was her bare feet on the shiny, white marble floor. Then her cute pajamas; pink shorts and a pink button up shirt with owls on it. Then, her face. Her eyes were red like she'd been crying. Her cheeks were pink and her hair was out and framing her faces.

"Annabeth." I breathed.

We stayed quiet for several minutes. "You followed me? How did you find…" Her voice drifted off and she laughed quietly. "Seamus? I'm going to have to talk to him." She sounded weak. I didn't like it.

"Annabeth, I love you." I blurted. She stared at me. "Say something."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" She stared at me blankly.

I frowned, "What do you mean what… Annabeth, I'm in love with you, I have been from the moment I woke up at camp. From the moment you told me," I laughed, "I drool when I sleep. My life is nothing without you. I need you. I know I've been a downright asshole, but forgive me. Please. All I want in my life right now is you. Please."

She was shocked.

I continued, "I left her. Rachel, I mean. Well, I guess she let me go… But, the point is, I'm _not _marrying her. I want to marry the woman I love. I want… I want you. I want to marry you. Annabeth, marry me. We'll have a huge wedding. We'll have lots of kids and watch our kids have kids. We'll buy a big house and we'll live happily ever after. Just… Just be my wife. Be _mine._"

She was crying. Her arms were crossed and her hand was to her mouth. She shook her head and then hid her face in her hands. "No, no, no, no, no, why are you crying? No, I'm sorry, forget it, no, we won't get married, I'm sorry."

I wrapped my arms around her and she cried. Then she laughed. I pulled back, confused. She was crying and laughing. I smiled slightly.

"What? What's so funny? I'm confessing my love for you and you're laughing at me? That's not fair." I smiled and she laughed again.

I wiped her tears away and she let out a final chuckle. "Percy? I… You're being serious?"

I smiled, "Of course I am. Marry me. I love you and you still love me, I hope."

She shook her head, "Oh, Percy, of course I love you."

"Then, marry me! I'm being serious, _totally _serious. Will you, Annabeth Chase, marry me?" I asked, pulling her close to me. I kissed her then, a deep _real _kiss. And, I swear, every nerve in my body was screaming, I chose the right one.

We pulled away and she smiled. "Yes, Percy, I'll marry you. Anytime, Anywhere, Anyway. I love you." She whispered and pulled me in for another kiss.

I smiled then.

Annabeth Chase is finally mine.

_**The end.**_


End file.
